Astronaut (lanjutan)
by EreLRa Ga Bisa Log in
Summary: Summary: Kelanjutan acara kabur-kaburan Draco dan Harry. [Part 17 dari Astronaut! Terusan dari sebuah ff berjudul Astronaut.] Untuk saat ini, sampai entah kapan, akun saya ga bisa dibuka jadi saya akan lanjut disini... :) / Part 17 UPDATE! So? Enjoy... :*
1. Chap 16: Best part of believe is lie

Hallo! Erelra Here!

Ok, kalau saya update disiniii, itu cuma berarti satu hal: Akun saya masih ga bisa dibuka, Sodara-sodara! Jadi dalam rangka berduka syaa cuma mau ngasih link buat ff side story yang saya janjikan. Blaise x Theo case:

s/11430207/1/Guilty-Pleasure

Makasih buat yang masih nunggu dan review di akun yang dulu, di part sebelumnya maksudnya.. Aiko Michishige,KazukiNatsu,Jeremmy Kim,octo93,Qn,A Y P,Ryesha,Nisa Lu,Drarry,driccha,ha neul,kalukiluka,kurekurametoraku,ScarheadFerret,El Araa,Wii Tea,BawangBombay,DraRry Shipper,

Meyla Rahma males Log In,fujo-fujoshi dan Kutoka Mekuto.

Saya minta maaf karna ga bisa bales review satu-satu, soalnya ada beberapa orang yang nganggep itu _annoying._ Dan maaf karna saya ga bisa _flawless_ tanpa typoo. dan mungkin part ini ga sememuaskan yang kalian tunggu-tunggu (karna saya tahu masih ada yang nunggu, saya ga kegeeran kan?)So? Yah begitulah..

Salam kecup basaaaah untuk semua..

Enjoy..:)

* * *

Part 16

 _Kami buronan sekarang?_

Kedua remaja lelaki itu mengistirahatkan sebentar langkah mereka dalam gelap malam yang baru saja datang. Ada banyak sisi London yang tak terjamah iklan-iklan pariwisata. Tentu itu termasuk gang-gang gelap penuh tunawisma dan para pengemis. Becek, kotor dan menjijikan, tidak terlalu cocok bersanding dengan _image_ istana Buckingham atau Gedung parlemen yang nyaris diledakan oleh Guy Fawkes pada tahun 1605. Yah. Bukan itu inti pikiran Harry saat ini. Masalahnya adalah saat ini ia berada di salah satu lorong jalanan terbengkalai yang menjadi kamar tidur para tunawisma. Dan Pangeran Malfoy kita ada bersamanya. Menggenggam tangannya seolah-olah jika genggaman itu terlepas kiamatlah dunia.

Jadi, Harry melepaskannya. Lalu melihat sekeliling, dunia sepertinya masih baik-baik saja.

Bulan sepotong menggantung di langit sendirian. Menemani penggalan awal malam.

Harry bertanya-tanya sudah berapa banyak adegan sepasang kekasih yang melarikan diri yang disaksikan bulan sejak pertama kali ia mengitari bumi. Sudah lama ia jadi satelit. Ia menyaksikan, dari jarak 1738 km dari bumi, apa ia menyaksikan bagaimana romeo merayu Juliet di bawah jendela kamarnya yang seharusnya terkunci dan tertutup rapat. Tentu tidak, karena Romeo dan Juliet hanya sekedar karangan Shakespeare.

 _Give me my sin again._

Jika Draco berusaha merayunya, ia mungkin tidak akan berbelit-belit seperti Romeo. " _Come on Potter! Just Kiss me if you really want it_.."

Kacamata Harry berkabut. Lalu ia menarik senyum simpul melecehkan,"Apa Kau pernah berfikir bahwa kita satu-satunya pasangan kekasih sesama lelaki yang melarikan diri dan disaksikan oleh bulan?" pemuda di samping Harry memberikan tatapan yang mengatakan,'tolong jangan bicara aneh-aneh di saat serba aneh macam begini'. Jadi Harry terkekeh sekali. "Lupakan saja.."

Harry menarik nafas dalam-dalam, tidak begitu membantu, masih tetap terengah-engah. Pemuda di sampingnya pun begitu. Pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu merunduk, kedua tangannya tertumpu di lutut.

"Ini ide buruk.."Draco menggumam. "Tapi bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menyesalinya, ya kan?"ia tersenyum tampan pada Harry. Masih dengan sisa proses respirasi yang kacau balau.

"Jangan meminta komentarku.. Dan berapa orang lagi yang terlibat dalam rencana pelarian diri ini?"

"Hmm.. Yah, beberapa sukarelawan." Draco menegakan punggungnya. Menatap lurus ke jalanan gelap di depannya. "2 blok dari sini kita bisa naik London underground.. Turun di St. James Park stasion.. akan ada banyak taksi disana, lalu kita.."

Harry mengernyit dengan tampang jahil,"Kau sungguh-sungguh merencanakan ini ya?"

Draco memainkan ekspresi jenaka kini di wajah aristokratisnya,"Kau harus akui aku cukup pintar untuk melarikan diri."

"Bukan berarti aku tidak suka ide berlari sepanjang 2 blok tanpa berhenti, tapi harus ku ingatkan kalau partnermu ini punya penyakit asthma.."

Draco tersenyum, ragu sesaat, tapi pada akhirnya mendekat. Menghabisi jarak yang tersisa di antara keduanya. Harry benar, Draco bahkan tak repot-repot bicara untuk mencuri sekedar kecupan dari bibirnya.

" _Sorry.._ " Harry bisa merasakan ketakutan di sentuhan bibir Draco. Ia tak bisa melihat ke dalam iris kelabunya, tempat itu terlalu gelap, tapi Harry yakin ia merasakan ketakutan.

Dan itu bukan berasal dari ancaman apapun yang mungkin datang pada mereka kapan saja dalam situasi saat ini. Harry tahu, ini tentang dirinya, ketakutan itu berasal darinya.

Draco takut kehilangannya. Kehilangan Harry dari sisinya.

" _It's allright.._ " ucap Harry pelan. Tersenyum pada hitam pekat malam.

Harry bertanya-tanya bagaimana ini akan berakhir? Harry tidak paham bagaimana semua ini berawal tapi takdir telah membawanya terlalu jauh untuk merasa terganggu pada hal-hal kecil. Ini takdir, mungkin. Harry menghindari kata kebetulan di situasinya saat ini.

Draco tidak kebetulan jatuh cinta padanya. Harry tak sekedar kebetulan jatuh cinta pada Draco.

Ini bukan betul. Ini benar.

Ini kebenaran. Kebenaran bahwa keduanya saling mencintai, dan setidaknya untuk saat ini, mereka tak dapat dipisahkan. Walau sebagian besar keyakinan di hati Harry semakin disisipi keraguan.

 _Apa Kau cukup berani untuk menjadi pengecut, nak?_ Harry memejamkan matanya sekali lagi. Ia tidak boleh egois tentu saja. Draco harusnya punya masa depan yang berbeda jika bukan karena dirinya. Nama baik Malfoy dan perusahaan keluarga, menyangkut banyak kepentingan. Draco adalah anak yang lahir dalam pusaran kekuasaan. Dan Harry merebut pusaran itu kini. Maka ancamannya adalah tak akan ada lagi perputaran. Termasuk di dalamnya perputaran kepentingan.

"Jangan mengeluarkan tampang bermasalahmu itu.."Draco memijat pelan pelipis Harry yang berkerut tanpa ia sendiri sadari. "Kau kelihatan semakin jelek.."Draco menggoda nada suaranya. Berharap Harry bereaksi seperti biasa. Menentang pendapatnya dengan suara protes melengking yang menyebalkan di telinganya.

Tapi sepertinya ini bukan situasi yang seperti biasa,"Begitukah?"Harry justru bertanya. Dan menantang untuk diyakinkan.

Draco menggeleng,"Aku tidak benar-benar berfikir begitu." Ia balik menantang tatapan Harry yang samar-samar bisa terlihat dibantu sinar sepotong rembulan dan lampu jalanan di ujung gang. "Hanya tidak suka melihat tampang penuh masalah yang Kau keluarkan.."

Harry tak bereaksi apa-apa. Mereka bertatapan dengan segala kegundahan masing-masing di nalar mereka yang penuh bermacam prasangka.

Apa esok pagi mereka masih bersama?

Apa mereka benar-benar telah lolos dari pengejaran orangtua mereka?

Apa mereka bisa bertahan bersama melewati segalanya?

Apa—Yang terlalu banyak untuk dimasukan dalam sebuah daftar.

Tapi kita tinggalkanlah untuk sementara sepasang kekasih itu saling bertanya-tanya soal pertanyaan di kepala mereka masing-masing. Tidak ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu untuk sementara.

Tapi.. Jika di antara siapapun yang menyaksikan dua pemuda ini, entah itu dari bulan atau di ujung lain gang sempit, dan bertanya-tanya bagaimana keduanya berakhir di situasi saat ini. Kita bisa sedikit memutar balik rekaman yang mungkin disaksikan bulan dari belahan lain bumi. Tapi karena bulan tak sedang mengawasi London ketika pukul 10 pagi. Sementara untuk mengerti, kita kembali ke pukul 10 pagi di ruang rawat Harry. Biarkan ceritanya mengalir dari sudut lain. Ketika masyarakat London tak bisa menyaksikan sepenggal pun bulan. Atau kita bisa kembali lebih jauh lagi, ke malam sebelumnya ketika Draco sampai ke rumah tepat pada waktu makan malam.

"Tolong kembalikan mobil ini pagi-pagi sekali ke kediaman keluarga Zabini.."Draco menyerahkan kunci mobil Blaise pada supir pribadi keluarganya yang menghampiri si Tuan Muda dengan terengah-engah.

Tapi si Tuan Muda sepertinya tidak perduli dengan kekhawatiran di wajah si supir yang ketika datang ke Hogwarts untuk menjemput si tuan mudanya ini, dan ia sudah tidak ada. Sekali lagi si Tuan Muda berlalu begitu saja, begitu masuk, ada wajah kepala pelayannya, Dobby.

"Anda membuat seluruh rumah cemas Tuan Muda.. Untungnya Mr. Blaise Zabini memberitahukan keberadaan Anda melalui telephon.."

"Ayah dan Ibuku di rumah?"

Pelayan tua itu tak Nampak terkejut pernyataan kecemasannya tak ditanggapi sama sekali. Jadi ia langsung memberikan jawaban pertanyaan yang Draco berikan tanpa sempat memikirkan soal rasa tersinggung. Pekerjaan sebagai pelayan ini sudah diwariskan turun menurun sejak kakek buyutnya, ia sudah terlatih dengan sangat baik untuk tidak merasa rikuh dengan perlakuan semena-mena majikan mereka. "Nyonya ada di ruang makan bersama Tuan Snape. Tuan besar tadi sore terburu-buru terbang menuju Paris."

"Paris?"

"Ya, Tuan Muda.."

Sambil kedua langkah itu berkejaran. Langkah gegas dari tungkai ramping Draco dan langkah tertata dari kaki ringkih perempuan tua itu. Wanita tua itu juga berusaha sebisanya memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan bagi majikan mudanya itu. Jawab secepatnya, dan jangan menjawab berlebihan dari hal yang ditanyakan. Begitu prinsipnya.

"Ada Apa dengan Paris?"

"Urusan bisnis. Saya tidak tahu lengkapnya, tapi sepertinya ada masalah."Draco mengangguk dan tak sampai 7 menit langkah gegasnya telah membawanya sampai ke ruang makan Malfoy manor itu.

Sebelum memasuki pintu besar yang dibukakan oleh dua pelayan pria yang Nampak gagah dengan setelan mereka. Draco tersentak untuk sesaat. _Untuk apa severus ada disini?_

Langkah yang menggantung itu berakhir ketika akhirnya Draco menapakan kakinya di ruang makan,"Kau pulang terlambat."itu sapaan pertama ibunya. Narcissa ada di kursi tengah, pusat dari ruang makan itu adalah sebuah meja besar dan ibunya duduk di kursi yang biasanya menjadi singgahsana ayahnya. Bukan pertanda bagus, pikir Draco.

"Berkunjung ke _Barbican Orchestra_. Kulihat kita ada tamu. Malam Severus.."

"Aneh juga mendengarmu memanggilku begitu, kita sudah lama tidak bertemu di luar jam sekolah.."

"Duduklah, Draco.. Atau kau ingin mandi dulu?"Draco melintasi ruang makan luas itu dengan langkah perlahan yang memiliki tensi tinggi. Tatapan ibunya padanya berubah.

Severus Snape sudah membocorkan rahasia kecilnya.

"Aku bisa mandi nanti.."Draco membiarkan seorang pelayan menyiapkan sebuah kursi untuknya dan meletakan serbet di pangkuannya. Selama berada di rumah kecil ketika manor ini direnovasi, Draco cukup kehilangan sentuhan kemewahan dari para pelayannya ini. Tapi setelah semuanya kembali, kini terasa memuakan.

Severus datang dengan setelan yang cukup 'cerah' bisa dibilang, dari penampilannya yang biasa. Tentu, bahwa tuxedo abu-abu juga bukan warna yang cukup mencolok mata, tapi cukuplah untuk membuat tampang paruh baya Severus Snape Nampak lebih memiliki sinar.

"Jadi.."setelah seorang pelayan membawakan sup untuk Draco dan ibu dan ayah baptisnya melanjutkan acara makan mereka. Draco merasa itu waktu yang tepat untuk bicara.

"Habiskan dulu supmu setidaknya.. Bukankah Kau baru saja pingsan di tengah latihan, dan bukannya pulang Kau malah berkeliaran entah kemana dengan mobil pinjaman?"nada sarkastik milik ibunya adalah juara di rumah ini. Narcissa Malfoy bukan wanita bangsawan biasa yang hanya bisa mengiyakan segala perkataan suaminya, ia mungkin tidak ambisius tapi ada banyak keputusan Lucius Malfoy yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan mendapat arahan dari kecerdasan wanita itu.

Draco tahu betul itu. Jadi, sejujurnya menghadapi ibunya sendirian jauh lebih tidak menguntungkan dibandingkan menghadapi ayah dan ibunya sekaligus. Karna jika ia menghadapi ayah dan ibunya sekligus, perhatian Narcissa akan terbagi dengan usaha untuk membuat ayahnya tak cukup murka dan melukai Draco secara fisik. Ibunya yang sendirian dan fokus jauh lebih sulit untuk diyakinkan dibandingkan apapun.

Dan dengan Severus disini. Dua orang ini sama sekali bukan lawan yang mudah untuk Draco lucuti dalam perdebatan macam apapun. Terutama jika nanti ia mulai bicara soal Harry. Tapi pertama ia menghabiskan supnya terlebih dahulu, sup ikan yang lezat, pikir Draco. Cocok untuk mengembalikan stamina. Ia tersenyum tipis sambil menyeruput pelan sesendok sup.

Ibunya menyayanginya itu fakta yang tak terbantahkan.

Tapi seberapa besar rasa sayang itu untuk sampai menuruti permintaannya? Itu pertanyaannya. Dan lagi seberapa banyak yang sudah Severus laporkan? Draco tidak ingin memulai pembicaraan ini dengan kalimat yang bodoh. Jika Severus hanya melaporkan soal ia yang tiba-tiba menghilang dan kemudian Draco bicara begitu saja soal Harry seolah-olah ibunya sudah tahu, itu akan jadi awal pembicaraan yang buruk. Tapi jika Draco hanya sekedar minta maaf soal kejadian sore ini sementara Narcissa sudah tahu soal Harry, Draco akan terlihat tidak cukup teguh jika kemudian ia bicara tentang keseriusannya soal Harry.

Makanan pembuka selesai begitu saja ketika Draco bahkan belum menemukan kalimat yang tepat. Ibunya cerdas, membuatnya menebak-nebak. Sesungguhnya melihat Narcissa duduk di kursi utama, rasanya benar-benar seperti melihat kursi itu ditempati oleh pemiliknya yang sebenarnya.

Wanita itu.. menakjubkan ya? Draco berfikir sekilas ketika hidangan utama melintas di depan matanya dan terhidang dengan begitu anggun di hadapannya.

"Jadi, apa sebaiknya kita selesaikan makan malam terlebih dahulu? Atau aku bisa mulai bicara?"Draco tahu nada bicaranya jadi kelewat formal saat ini. Tapi ini sekedar ujicoba, jika ibunya tak tahu soal Harry, nada formal Draco akan memancing setidaknya sedikit kernyitan di dahi ibunya, sebuah simpulan keheranan akan Nampak di wajahnya.

Tapi wanita paruh baya itu dengan elegan menyeruput anggur merahnya, _Alma Rosa_ dari tahun 1998. Draco tahu dari baunya, anggur-anggur kesukaan ibunya berkisar sekitar dari tahun 1998 sampai tahun 2001. Tidak tahu kenapa juga, Draco belum diperbolehkan mencicipi. Tidak sampai ia lulus SMA. Tapi bukan berarti ia sama sekali tidak pernah curi-curi meminum minuman keras. Kasus ketika malam setelah ia pertama kali melakukan 'itu' dengan Harry misalnya. Bukan ide bagus memang, sampai saat ini ia lupa berkata apa saja pada Harry malam itu.

Dan ketika bangun di pagi Harry perasaan bersalahnya bertambah beberapa derajat dibandingkan ketika petang ia terpaksa meninggalkan Harry sendirian.

Tapi itu tidak penting sekarang, ibunya bukan seseorang yang mudah dibuat panic atau terkejut. Sayangnya, tak ada kernyitan sedikit pun.

Itu hanya berarti satu hal. "Kita ada tamu, Draco. Aku mengundang Severus makan malam, sebaiknya kita tidak merusak selera makannya.."Draco melirik sekilas ke arah Severus.

Dan kebetulan sekali kedua iris itu bertemu. Draco bisa melihat kegugupan di mata hitam pekat guru kimianya itu. _Tidak ada rahasia lagi?_ Draco bertanya lewat raut wajahnya. Mata dengan lingkaran hitam yang tebal itu merunduk perlahan.

Draco menggeleng sedikit dan meraih botol anggur yang masih berada di samping gelas air putih ibunya. Ia meneguk habis air putihnya dan menuangkan sedikit anggur pada gelasnya.

"Draco!" peringatan Narcissa terlambat. Draco menenggak habis anggur itu. Yah, memang hanya sedikit, tapi Draco tahu alcohol bereaksi cukup baik untuk meningkatkan adrenalin—kalau ia tidak salah. Dan sepertinya berhasil. Ia kini menatap menantang ke arah ibunya. "Kau tidak seharusnya meminum itu.."Ujar Narcissa, suaranya terdengar seperti pisau yang sedang diasah, teriris dengan suara tajam, saling bergesekan dan menimbulkan suara ngilu ketika mendengarnya.

Draco tersenyum menaruh kembali botol anggur itu perlahan dan juga gelas miliknya. Lalu dalam diam ia mulai memotong kecil-kecil ikan _lophiidae_ yang terhidang di piringnya. Dan makan malam itu berlanjut dalam balutan atmosfer yang anehnya jauh lebih ringan dari pada sebelum Draco meminum anggur itu.

Severus sekali-sekali melirik ke arah ibu dan anak itu. Tapi tak cukup punya rasa keharusan untuk memulai pembicaraan. Denting alat makan yang mengisi kesunyian. Para pelayan diam di sudutnya masing-masing, siap di posisi jika dibutuhkan tak perlu jauh-jauh memanggil dan jika diperlukan siap untuk diusir pergi.

Hidangan utama selesai dan keluarlah makanan penutup, semacam puding caramel dan entahlah saus cokelat dengan rasa kopi? Draco menduga _chef_ pribadi mereka menemukan resep baru lagi dan sedikit banyak menjadikan mereka kelinci percobaan. Yah, meskipun kalau tidak suka, kelinci percobaan ini bisa memecatnya kapan saja. Toh, rasanya tak begitu buruk. Ia yakin ibunya juga berfikir sama soal itu jadi, mungkin tidak perlu mencari _chef_ baru.

Draco tak menghabiskan makanan penutupnya. Pelayannya memberikan gelas baru dan Draco minum beberapa teguk air putih. Mengelap bibirnya perlahan dengan serbet dan kemudian ibunya berdehem. Dengan sendirinya para pelayan itu menggegaskan diri untuk keluar sambil membawa peralatan makan yang sudah selesai digunakan.

Di meja itu hanya tersisa sebotol anggur dan teko air putih yang elegan. Juga gelas untuk masing-masing mereka yang duduk di meja makan besar itu, Draco, Narcissa dan Severus. Ah dan pot berhiaskan sekuntum bunga mawar di tengah meja besar itu.

"Kita tak perlu mulai dari awal, kan? Mum sudah tahu garis besar ceritanya, kurasa.."Draco bersandar pada kursinya. Berusaha sedikit rileks setelah menggerakan pion pertamanya, ia membuka serangan.

" _About this Harry-boy?_ " Narcissa meneguk sedikit anggur yang tersisa di gelasnya. "Tidak terlalu banyak, karna kurasa Severus pun tak begitu tahu banyak. Tapi untungnya Mr. Zabini muda mau memberiku sedikit informasi tambahan."

Tak mengeherankan bagi Draco. Blaise bukan teman senasib sepenanggungan atau semacam sekutunya, ia Cuma kebetulan terlibat dan berada di posisi yang sedikit mirip dengan Draco. Dan jika ibunya tadi sore mencarinya dan meminta Blaise untuk memberitahu kemana kira-kira Draco pergi membawa mobilnya, dan jika ia tak memberi tahu— lalu kemudian ada ancaman untuk memberitahukan masalah 'kecil' ini pada ayahnya. Blaise tidak akan ambil resiko dengan membela Draco habis-habisan.

Ia bukan seseorang yang suka direpotkan tapi tak terlalu keberatan jika harus direpotkan.

Manusia aneh. Pikir Draco. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum, ia sekarang punya kekasih yang lebih aneh lagi seharusnya ia tak begitu terganggu soal memiliki teman aneh macam Blaise Zabini.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Bukan pertanyaan bagus, Mum.."

Narcissa mendesah,"Bukan berarti tak perlu dijawab."

Draco menegakan punggungnya,"Masalahnya Akupun tidak begitu tahu dengan pasti sejak kapan. Aku tertarik pada Harry, bisa dibilang sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya yang kupikir adalah ketika mendaftar masuk _Highschool_ , tapi kemudian setelah diingat-ingat dengan baik, aku bertemu Harry jauh sebelum itu. Pesta Halloween kediaman _Black_ ketika umurku 6 tahun."

Ada kernyitan kini di kening yang mulai dihiasi kerut-kerut halus penuaan, krim _anti-aging_ tak cukup ampuh untuk melumpuhkan mantra penuaan, Draco rasa. " Sejauh itu? Tapi itu sekedar ketertarikan, lalu sejak kapan kalian, Kau tahu, punya ketertarikan seksual satu sama lain?"

Draco menatap gelasnya yang terisi setengah oleh air mineral. "Sejak kecelakaan itu, kurasa"

"Dia merayumu?"

"Jika Kita bisa menyebut tatapan kosong yang Nampak kesepian ketika ia memandangi tanah sebagai rayuan. Yah, kurasa dia merayuku."

"Draco, Jangan bercanda!"Severus angkat bicara. Nada kalimatnya langsung keluar pada oktaf yang cukup tinggi. Narcissa menatap Severus untuk menenangkan pria itu. Tersenyum tipis dan dengan begitu Severus menarik nafas dan kembali diam.

"Dan kalian mulai telibat dalam hubungan konyol ini sejak saat itu?"

"Jelaskan dulu apa maksud dari hubungan konyol.. Karna sejak awal kami saling kenal, hubungan kami sudah bisa dikatakan benar-benar konyol. Kami bertengkar setiap saat, tidak pernah ada guru yang menyatukan kami dalam satu kelompok kerja untuk menyelsaikan tugas. Karna kami pasti akan membuat keributan. Kecuali guru kimia kami, tentu saja.."Draco tersenyum tipis menyebalkan ke arah Severus. Dibalas dengan tatapan dingin dari pria itu.

"Ouh.. maksudku ketika kalian mulai.. menjadi.. Bagaimana kita menyebutnya.. _partner?_ "Narcissa menjawab tantangan di mata keabuan pemuda itu. Tersenyum dingin ke arah anak semata wayang yang amat disayanginya.

Draco meneguk ludah, tatapan dingin Narcissa yang biasa menatapnya lembut jauh lebih menakutkan dibandingkan dengan tatapan dingin Severus yang sudah biasa Draco hadapi.

"4 hari yang lalu."

Kedua orang dewasa di ruangan itu kali ini terlihat benar-benar terkejut. "Kami.. Kalian tahu terlibat masa yang panjang untuk saling meyakinkan diri masing-masing."

Narcissa kemudian terkikik ritmis. Severus tak bergerak dalam diamnya, tapi ia jauh lebih santai dari pada sebelumnya,"Apa Kau hanya sedang bosan bermain-main dengan para gadis Draco?"Narcissa berhenti tawa ritmisnya yang terdengar merdu di telinga.

"Tidak."Draco menjawab kilat tanpa keraguan. Sama seperti ketika barusan ia mengatakan bahwa hubungannya dengan Harry baru berumur 4 hari.

Kedua orang dewasa di ruangan itu kembali ke mode serius. Karna wajah Draco juga tak Nampak main-main sama sekali saat ini,"Maksudmu? Kau serius soal menjadi gay?"Narcissa bertanya dengan suara yang amat perlahan. Hati-hati sekali pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulutnya. Jika terdengar telinga yang salah maka habislah semua.

Draco nampak berfikir untuk sesaat. Menggigit bibir bawahnya dan tampak ragu sesaat sebelum mengeluarkan suara,"Aku serius soal Harry. Dan itu sama sekali tidak merubahku menjadi gay, secara umum aku masih memiliki ketertarikan pada wanita dan sampai saaat ini tidak tertarik pada laki-laki lain selain Harry, jadi kurasa aku juga bukan bi."

"Ouh."ujar Narcissa cepat setelah mendengar jawaban anaknya yang terdengar luar biasa aneh di telinganya. Seakan ia baru saja mendengar pembicaraan menggunakan bahasa orang Eskimo, ia tak mengerti sama sekali apa yang dikatakan putra kebanggaannya itu. Setelah berfikir lebih jauh sejenak wanita itu mennambah kalimat di jawabannya,"Tapi itu artinya, Kau bisa saja tertarik pada.. katakanlah wanita lain di masa depan."

Draco tahu seharusnya ia berkata 'tidak' tanpa keraguan saat ini. Tapi ia tak bisa memperkirakan masa depan. Tidak ada yang tak berubah di dunia ini, tidak ada yang tak bergeser di dunia ini. Draco tak bisa memastikan bahwa ia akan tetap mencintai Harry 5 tahun ke depan tapi saat ini?

Jadi Draco menjawab begini,"Yah.. mungkin saja. Sayangnya saat ini.. Aku benar-benar serius dengan hubunganku bersama Harry. Jadi, aku ingin meminta restu.."

"Jangan konyol, Draco.."Severus menjawab kelimat Draco dalam balutan nada suaranya yang khas. Nada kalimat gelap yang penuh pesimistis tinggi.

"Ya, Severus benar."Narcissa kembali tersenyum lembut pada anaknya,"Jangan konyol, Draco.."

Draco menggeleng,"Memang kedengarannya konyol tapi.. Apa aku pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, Mum?"

Narcissa, menghilangkan senyum lembut di wajahnya. Ia menarik nafas, Severus menemukan kerutan di kening wanita anggun itu bertambah. Untuk beberapa saat yang terasa bagai berabad, Severus melewatinya dengan menyibukan pupil matanya bolak-balik memperhatikan Narcissa dan Draco. Masing-masing dari mereka tengah mengungkapkan sikapnya dalam diam. Entah mengapa Severus merasakan ada dua kekuatan besar yang sedang bertarung di hadapannya dan bodoh sekali ketika kemudian ia menyadari bahwa terlibat dalam permasalahan ini benar-benar hal paling menyusahkan yang tak bisa ia hindari.

Dalam rangka menyelamatkan Harry- _slash_ -membayar rasa bersalahnya pada dua orang terkasih yang membencinya kini. Ia harus memastikan Draco menyerah.

Namun sedikit banyak ia lupa bahwa itu artinya ia terlibat dengan urusan singgahsana keluarga Malfoy. Sebuah dinasti bisnis dan salah satu keluarga bangsawan yang paling disegani di Inggris, dan gilanya lagi nasib semua kedigdayaan itu ada di pundak seorang anak ramaja laki-laki yang dinamai Draco oleh kedua orang tuanya. Anak laki-laki yang sudah sejak awal menyadari betapa pentingnya dirinya sehingga secara alami tumbuh menjadi anak yang sombong dan menyebalkan, Severus mengakuinya. Dan harus ia akui pula ia layak untuk bersikap seperti itu, dan mungkin sudah seharusnya bersikap seperti itu.

Ia harus menjadi baik, tapi tidak terlalu baik. Dan disaat bersamaan diekspektasikan menjadi kejam tapi tidak terlalu kejam. Draco berada di posisi sulit sejak pertama kali menghembuskan nafas di dunia.

Maka entah bagaimana Harry adalah sosok yang Draco temukan sebagai kunci untuk melarikan diri dari takdirnya.

Ia ingin bersama Harry.

Dan Harry jelas sejak awal tak bisa mengabaikan Draco begitu saja.

"Lalu apa rencanamu?"Severus lelah menunggu dalam diam. Akhirnya ia bicara untuk menyudahi perang tanpa suara ini.

"Melanjutkan sekolah dan lulus dengan cepat. Pergi ke suatu tempat yang jauh dari sini bersama Harry dan membangun usaha bersamanya."

"Maksudmu pergi ke negri dongeng? Dimana suatu tempat yang jauh itu kau pikir?"Severus berujar sinis.

Draco menggeleng perlahan,"The New World.."ujar Draco dengan senyum tipis yang antagonis.

"Amerika?"Narcissa tersenyum puas medengarnya. "Rencana yang cukup pintar, kau akan pergi kemana? Babel?"

Draco mengeluarkan ekspresi meimang-nimang duduk perkara,"Yah.. New York bukan pilihan buruk."

"Dan Kau fikir Ayahmu akan mengizinkanmu pergi begitu saja?'Narcissa menghilangkan senyumnnya. Nada bicaranya naik beberapa oktaf.

"Aku tak meminta izin. Tanpa izin pun Aku akan pergi.."Draco berdiri dari duduknya. "Bahkan malam ini, jika perlu, aku akan pergi."Draco melangkah menuju pintu keluar dengan titian langkah tungkai kaki yang Nampak sangat elegan.

"DRA—"

"Jangan terburu-buru.."peringatan Severus dipotong suara mengayomi Narcissa Malfoy, sang nyonya rumah yang perkasa dalam keanggunanannya.

"Biarkan aku menemui anak itu. Kita lihat seberapa besar ia mencintaimu setelah aku katakan bahwa yang membunuh kakaknya adalah bibi dari kekasihnya.."Draco mengernyit

"Narcissa!"Severus reflex mengeluarkan peringatan. Tapi Narcissa jelas tidak perduli akan hal itu. Ia hanya berfikir tentang anak semata wayangnya. Ia hanya berfikir untuk menyelamatkan anak lelakinya satu-satunya. Draco adalah hidupnya.

Pada dasarnya ini sama seperti para ibu yang langsung menatap kamar anak-anaknya ketika kebakaran terjadi.

Narcissa hanya berusaha melakukan segala cara untuk membuat Draco berubah pikiran. Sebelum ia terlalu jauh untuk dikejar di jalan yang salah.

Dan bukan mustahil Narcissa sendiri yang akan tersesat di dalamnya.

"Katakan sekali lagi.."Draco berujar lirih, dengan sisa –sisa kekagetan di wajah tirusnya.

"Bellatrix.."lalu Narcissa memandang Severus. Keduanya bertukar pandang sekejapan mata dan Narcissa kembali berbalik pada putra semata wayangnya. "siang itu tidak sengaja menabrak seorang anak perempuan yang menyebrang jalan tanpa didampingi orang dewasa, tanpa melihat kiri kanan."

"Tapi.."

"Bukankah kalian sangat dekat? Kau seharusnya tahu soal kematian kakaknya kan?"Jika saja Draco tak mengenal siapa ibunya, ia pasti akan bertanya darimana ibunya itu tahu informasi seprivasi ini soal Harry. Ya, tentu bahwa Severus membawakan begitu banyak berita secara cuma-cuma untuk mengompori ibunya. Tapi Narcissa Malfoy adalah wanita cerdas yang tidak akan bergerak tergesa-gesa begitu saja sampai memastikan sejauh apa informasi yang sampai padanya adalah sebuah kebenaran.

Draco cukup tahu, beberapa nama detektif swasta handal atau beberapa hacker ternama di Inggris yang menjadikan keluarga Malfoy sebagai langganan tetap.

"Myrtle.."Draco menarik nafas perlahan. "Harry bilang kakaknya kecelakaan ketika pulang sekolah."

"Yah.. Sayangnya, _sweetheart_ , penabrak kakak dari kekasihmu itu bibimu.. Kau mengetahui kebenaranya sekarang, apa Kau bisa mengatakannya pada, siapa nama anak itu?"Jika sesaat tadi Kau bisa melihat keberanian dan kepastian di kilau kelabu mata Draco. Kali ini kegamangan yang biasa menggelayuti wajah lelah pemuda itu kembali. Narcissa tahu ia berhasil emmpengaruhi putranya. Mengurangi keyakinan pemuda itu.

"Harry.."Severus mengisi kekosongan dari pertanyaan Narcissa yang tak mendapat jawaban dari Draco.

Draco terdiam lama di titik dimana ia kini menatap ibunya dengan iris abu yang semakin kelabu. Seberapa jauh ia bisa mempercayai fakta ini. Tapi iabunya Nampak begitu yakin. Dan ibunya tak akan main-main menggunakan nama Bibi Bellatrixnya. Setengah keyakinan dirinya tersedot oleh kalimat itu. Draco merasa semestanya dijungkirbalikan oleh kata-kata ibunya barusan saja. Harry, malam itu, bercerita pada Draco tentang kematian kakaknya.

Kematian yang amat menyakitkan bagi keluarganya.

Pukulan besar dalam diri Harry sebagai pribadi.

Seorang anak lelaki kecil yang tak terlihat di mata ibunya akibat kesedihan atas kematian kakaknya.

Draco membayangkan Harry kecil yang tersenyum melihat ibunya tersenyum.

Harry kecil dengan mata emerald sendu di tengah hinga bingar pesta Hallowen malam itu. Ia memakai gaun. Anak lelaki kecil yang memakai gaun hijau tosca yang indah.

Lelaki kecil itu muncul di hadapannya sekali lagi sebagai seorang remaja kikuk yang dibencinya, kemudian dicintainya. Kemudian bercerita tentang kematian kakak perempuannya.

 _"Kakakku, adalah gadis yang sangat senang menjahili siapapun. Dia menyenangkan. Tapi cukup sering menyebalkan."_

 _"Kau bilang tadi, itu sebuah kecelakaan?"_ Dtaco bisa mengingat lirih suaranya ketika hati-hati ia bertanya. Draco tak pernah perduli pada kematian siapapun selain soal kematian dirinya di suatu hari nanti.

 _"Sekolah dasarnya dua blok dari sini, dari rumah kami.."_

 _"Hari itu ibu terlambat menjemputnya.."_

Lalu suara Narcissa menggema dalam spectrum otak Draco. Spectrum yang tak seberapa disbanding spectrum seluruh alam semesta. Tak cukup cerdas untuk mengalahkan lintasan kosmik planet-planet dan batuan angkasa. Tapi tentu cukup cerdas untuk memahami jika Harry tahu mengenai kebenaran ini.

 _Penabrak kakak kekasihmu itu adalah bibimu._

Cinta pada Draco akan mati.

Padam seperti api-api pemujaan ketika datang utusan Tuhan ke bumi.

Semudah itu saja dan Drco tertinggal sendiri dengan patah hati dan tanpa tujuan hidup lagi.

"Pikirkanlah.. Kau bisa melarikan diri bersama anak itu hingga ke ujung dunia, yang artinya, menyembunyikan kebenaran tentang kematian kakak anak itu selamanya."Narcissa berdiri, berjalan perlahan menuju anaknya. "Tapi fakta biasanya tak bisa bersembunyi lama-lama. Lebih buruk lagi, ketika fakta tak diungkap secepatnya, ia akan menjadi desas-desus, setengah benar setengah dusta. Dan kalian akan hidup dalam kebingungan untuk mempertahankan mana yang kebenaran, dan mana yang tidak."Wanita itu sampai di dekat anaknya. Gaun berwarna abu dengan garis-garis tipis putih yang digambar abstrak, dengan aksen kerah tinggi berwarna abu metalik menambah keanggunannnya ketika berdiri berhadapan dengan anak semata wayangnya.

Draco yang pulang dengan menggunakan seragam sekolah yang lusuh merasa kerdil di hadapan ibunya. "Kau tidak bisa memisahkan kami.."Draco jauh terdengar seperti mendesis kali ini. Kalimatnya tak lagi bertenaga seperti ketika awal diskusi ini bergulir.

" _Son,_ tidak ada yang berfikir untuk memisahkan kalian. Pada akhirnya, kalian sendirilah yang akan mengambil jalan masing-masing.."Narcissa tersenyum hangat, jika kau mengesampingkan situasi saat ini dan keseluruhan topic pembahasan mereka. Kau bisa merasakan bahwa senyuman Narcissa adalah senyuman penuh sayang yang sewajarnya didapatkan dari seorang ibu.

Tapi bagi Draco, senyum itu, pada moment ini.. adalah sebuah ejekan. "Tanganmu gemetar.."Draco tidak sadar bahwa ibunya sudah sedekat itu untuk bisa menjangkau tangannya. "Sentimen tidak akan membantumu saat ini. Kau sedang mengumpulkan berbagai ide di kepalamu untuk meyakinkan dirimu sendiri bahwa anak itu tidak akan meninggalkanmu jika ia tahu yang sebenarnya?" Nracissa mengelus punggung tangan putranya. Lengan Draco terasa lunglai, belaian sayang Narcissa terasa menyakitkan baginya.

"Sayangnya.. Kau masih gemetar."senyum hangat di wajah ibunya, sentuhan lembut di tangannya. Draco memandang sinis ke arah Ayah Baptisnya. _Jika saja Severus tak memberitahu.._

Draco menarik tangannya. "Kita temui Harry besok. Mum bisa katakan sendiri padanya. Dan jika Harry..."Draco menelan ludah. " _I Love you, too.. I'll be waiting.._ "baru sekitar dua jam lalu Harry mengatakan itu padanya. Apa esok pagi kalimat itu akan lenyap begitu saja? Tidak terasa sedikitpun di bibir lelaki muda yang mengucapkannya senja tadi dengan penuh keharuan?

Draco menghela nafas, menghembuskannya perlahan,"Jika Harry menyerah tentang kami, maka aku juga."

Narcissa mundur satu langkah dengan keanggunan, seakan gerakan kecil itu telah tertata sedemikian rupa agar menyempurnakan penampilan seorang pementas. Narcissa memainkan perannya begitu apik. Ia harus menyelesaikan ini tanpa perlu Lucius tahu soal semuanya. Jika, suaminya tahu ia akan murka pada Draco. Yang berarti akan murka padanya. Itu akan menjadi kerugian besar dan menghancurleburkan banyak rencana tentang masa depan keluarga yang Narcissa bangun sejak bertahun-tahun lalu.

Narcissa menegakan kepalanya, dagunya terangkat, senyum tertarik sempurna. Seorang bintang pentas yang gemilang,"Setuju."dan satu kata itu mengakhiri bagian peran yang akan diambilnya.

Draco menarik nafas. Ia mengangkat dagunya, berusaha membusungkan dadanya. Tapi ia tidak bisa berbohong bahwa ia begitu ketakutan. _Harry.. mencintaiku._

Lalu sekelebatan punggung Harry yang menyembunyikan tangis malam itu muncul di ingatannya. Harry yang menangis tanpa suara. Draco yang tak bisa menggapainya.

Draco tersenyum tipis membalas tantangan di wajah ibunya. _Tidak perlu menyesal._

Setidaknya dengan begini Harry tahu sebuah kebenaran.

* * *

"Sesungguhnya apa _point_ dari membawaku terlibat sejauh ini?"Severus dengan wajah muram dan suara yang berada di palung tergelap lautan antah berantah. Ia berfikir informasi dan bukti-bukti yang Narcissa kumpulkan sendiri sudah cukup untuk meyakinkan Harry dan keluarganya. Dan lagi ia tidak ingin berhadapan dengan Bellatrix lebih jauh lagi nantinya.

"Kesaksianmu dibutuhkan."Narcissa meminum teh paginya dengan wajah tenang seperti biasa. Severus bertanya-tanya di belahan jiwa mana manusia di hadapannya menyimpan segala keterguncangan dan beban jiwanya. Wanita lain yang berada di posisi Narcissa mungkin lebih memilih mengatakannnya pada suami mereka dan membiarkan kepala rumah tangga yang menuntaskan urusan.

Untuk beberapa kasus ekstrim, mereka yang kalap mungkin akan menyewa pembunuh bayaran dan melenyapkan 'harry'. Tapi Narcissa memilih mempermainkan keyakinan anaknya dan jika berhasil, ia menghancurkan hubungan ini hingga ke akar-akarnya.

Karna pada dasarnya, semua hubungan berdaulat di atas rasa percaya.

Dan menggunakan kematian kakak Harry yang terbunuh oleh orang dekat Draco, jelas menghancurkan dasar tersebut.

Meski begitu, jujur saja Severus sedikit khawatir jika ia harus terlibat lebih jauh lagi. Tidak, ia tidak takut dengan Bellatrix. Ia takut pada sumpah yang dibuatnya. Tapi ia siap dengan konsekuensinya.

Tapi entahlah, sesuatu tentang perguliran ini. Jika lebih jauh lagi ia terlibat…

Yang Severus kemudian tak habis pikir adalah ia tetap datang pagi ini ke kediaman Malfoy sesuai permintaan-garis miring-perintah Narcissa."Kau sadar, Kau akan mengorbankan Bellatrix?"Severus membuka topic lain.

"Kau sendiri?",Narcissa bertanya balik pada Severus. "Kupikir Kalian cukup, apa istilahnya, saling menyayangi..?"

"Deskripsi subjektif yang terdengar tidak berdasar." Severus menampakan seulas senyum, senyum sarkastik terbaik yang dimilikinya. "Walau bukan berarti aku membencinya, tapi.."

"Skala prioritas. Kau berusaha melindungi sesuatu yang lebih berharga daripada janji tutup mulut pada Bellatrix."Severus ingin memprotes kata janji, itu sebuah sumpah. Tapi setelah dipikir ulang, sepertinya tak penting juga untuk digarisbawahi. Pada akhirnya keduanya sama saja, tetap apapun itu namanya, Severus jelas-jelas melanggar kesepakatan.

"Draco."Severus terlihat berusaha merangkai kembali pertanyaan yang tadinya sudah akan ia tanyakan pada Narcissa. "Kau kenal dia lebih baik dari siapapun. Dan.. Kau tahu ia tak akan menyerah begitu saja dengan mudah, bukan?"

Narcissa menyeruput sedikit lebih lama tehnya. Cairan kental kecoklatan itu terasa hangat menuruni tenggorokannya. "Tidak, sejujurnya setelah dipikirkan baik-baik. Dan melihat fakta bahwa aku kecolongan dan bisa-bisanya membiarkan ia jatuh sejauh ini pada pelukan seorang pria. Aku mungkin tidak mengenalinya sama sekali."

"Kau tidak terdengar seperti Narcissa yang kemarin begitu manipulative di hadapan anaknya sendiri?"

Narcissa tertawa anggun. Tawa yang Nampak keluar dari hati terdalam. Seperti tawa yang keluar karna sesuatu benar-benar menggelitik selera humor wanita itu. "Itulah yang kumaksud Severus, kita berfikir bahwa kita mengenali sesuatu, kemudian prediksi kita tentang hal itu meleset begitu saja. Seakan-akan kita tidak berusaha keras menganalisis setiap detilnya untuk mendapatkan prediksi tersebut, padahal Demi Tuhan! Kita berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengerti secara menyeluruh. Tapi kita tetap saja gagal."

"Tapi jika kita tidak berusaha memprediksi, apa yang bisa kita lakukan?"

Wanita paruh baya itu meletakan cangkir tehnya tanpa bunyi mengganggu sedikit pun di atas tatakannya. Menyimpan kembali kedua benda itu pada meja kayu mahoni kecil di samping sang wanita. "Ya, Kau benar. Maka karna itu, sejauh ini aku tak berusaha mengeluarkan asumsi apapun. Kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi baru kemudian menentukan respon untuk menanggapi."

"Nyonya, Tuan Muda sudah turun."Dobby muncul di penghujung ruang tamu nan luas itu.

"Apa Tuan Muda langsung menuju mobil?"

"Ya Nyonya.."Dobby menunduk pandangannya lebih dalam lagi begitu nyonya rumahnya berdiri dari duduknya.

"Anak keras kepala.."gumam Narcissa pelan. Tapi Severus masih bisa mendengar keluhan kecil itu. Sebuah keluhan kecil sederhana yang keluar begitu saja dari bibir Narcissa. Wanita tangguh yang memilih menghadapi krisis dalam ketenangan absolute.

Dan ia hanya mengeluh sesederhana itu.

Severus menghembuskan nafas lega, artinya ia masih berpertner dengan manusia. Narcissa masih merasa takut akan kalah. Masih khawatir meskipun bersikap sama sekali seperti tak ada apa-apa. Yah, lucu memang jika mengingat Severus juga seringkali tak dianggap memiliki sifat manusiawi oleh para muridnya atau orang-orang yang mengenalnya sekedar kenal. Atau.. mungkin bagi orang-orang terdekatnya juga sama saja.

Seorang pelayan wanita muda membantu Narcissa memakai mantelnya dan sarung tangan putih cantik yang biasa digunakan para _Lady_. " _Into battlefield?_ "Severus berbisik kecil di dekat Narcissa yang mulai berjalan anggun keluar dari ruang tamu luasnya.

"Mm."gumam wanita itu mengiyakan.

Kedua orang dewasa itu bisa melihat sesosok remaja lelaki tampan dengan setelan kasual yang lumayan _sporty_. Berdiri di ambang pintu keluar, menenteng tas ransel ukuran medium yang terlihat cukup penuh.

"Dia serius?"

"Soal kabur bersama anak itu?"

"Bagaimana jika Harry tetap tidak akan menyerah?"

"Maka cara terakhir yang akan kita lakukan. Membasmi hama dari sumbernya."

* * *

"Nyonya.. Ada surat dari Nyonya Narcissa.."Bellatrix yang tengah menonton televisi mengecilkan volume benda eletronik itu. Ia kemudian meminta pelayan wanitanya itu masuk dengan menggunakan isyarat, di wajah cantiknya tersirat kebosanan hebat.

"Tidak ada stempel posnya?"

"Diantarkan langsung oleh salah satu supir keluarga Malfoy, Nyonya.."mata hitam gelap yang dihiasi cela itu memebesar. Ekspresi wajahnya antara kaget dan _excited._ _Sesuatu terjadi.._ pikirnya.

"Kau boleh pergi."gantian pelayan muda itu yang mengernyit, sedikit saja. Sambil berlalu ia berfikir, aneh, biasanya Bellatrix tak merasa pelu repot-repot bicara untuk menyuruhnya pergi. Ia hanya menggunakan isyarat tangan, bahkan kadang hanya dengan tatapan mata.

Narcissa bukan wanita yang senang berkorespondensi, Bellatrix tahu itu. Dan sejujurnya, sekali lagi, meskipun ia adalah keluarga yang paling dekat dengan Bellatrix, Narcissa tidak cukup sering menelpon atau mengiriminya surat. Tidak dulu ketika surat masih menjadi primadona dalam berkomunikasi, apalagi sekarang ketika pesan singkat bisa dikirimkan dengan mudah lewat benda kecil bernama Handphone.

Narcissa mematikan _telly_ -nya. Bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju jendela besar di ujung ruangan. Ujung gaun hitamnya menyentuh lantai pualam yang disikat dan dipel dengan rajin, berbau harum lavender. Sampai di dekat jendela ia mengangkat dagunya, menyempatkan diri menyibak tirai sedikit. Di luar ia bisa melihat taman luas rumahnya yang nampak asri, meskipun ia sudah memnita agar tanaman rambat di dekat dinding pagarnya dibiarkan lebat. Dan sengaja menyuruh agar daun-daun pepohonan tak terlalu sering dipangkas. Ia suka suasana gelap taman asrinya di siang hari.

Dan ia menyeringai pada sepi.

Surat Narcissa ia buka, dan dimulai dengan panggilan namanya. Bellatrix tak tahu diakhiri dengan apa surat ini.

 _Bella.._

 _Severus datang padaku malam kemarin dengan dua berita. Keduanya buruk dan kurasa kau sudah bisa menebak apa isinya. Dan konsekuensi dari pengetahuanku mengenai kedua berita itu. Kau, harus lari. Kau tidak pernah bercerita padaku bagaimana kau menghindari penjara. Tapi kali ini, jika kau ingin menghindarinya lagi. Kau harus lari._

 _Aku mengirimkanmu supir pribadi kepercayaanku, dan sebuah mobil yang telah kusiapkan untuk pelarianmu._

 _Aku tak bisa menyimpan rahasiamu, dan aku tak akan minta maaf soal itu. Dibandingkan minta maaf, aku sedang berusaha membantumu._

 _Jadi, apa Kau terima bantuanku? Maka datanglah ke Manoorku, tapi jangan pernah sampai._

 _Sepupumu, Cissy.._

"Marry!" pelayan muda tadi buru-buru memasuki ruang santai majikannya. Sambil tanpa sengaja ketika sampai ia mengernyit kebingungan. Ia sudah bekerja di rumah besar itu selama beberapa bulan belakangan, dan tidak pernah sekalipun majikan wanitanya ini menyebut namanya dengan benar. Namanya bisa berubah jadi apa saja Maggie, Meisy, Daisy, Cristy, Johny, apapun terserah pada panggilan yang dinginkan majikannya dan ia sudah mulai membiasakan diri untuk tidak perlu mengoreksi majikannya.

Tapi kali ini Bellatrix Lestrange menyebut namanya dengan benar. "Ya, Nyonya.."

"Mana pengantar surat ini?"

"Di parkiran, Nyonya.."

Bellatrix menarik nafas. Dagunya terangkat angkuh dan ia berjalan menuju perapian. Surat dari Cissy ia lempar pelan ke tengah perapian., berubah jadi abu dalam sekejap. "Kau tidak pernah melihat surat itu!"ujar Bellatrix sambil berbalik kembali ke pelayan wanita itu. Rambut ikal hitamnya yang tergerai menguarkan wangi _conditioner_ mahal. Rambut ikal cantik yang serasi dengan wajah dramatis miliknya.

"Maksud Nyonya..?"

"Mobil itu datang untuk menjemputku dan aku langsung pergi menuju rumah keluarga Malfoy. Itu saja yang harus Kau ingat, paham?"

Wanita muda itu mengangguk kagok. Ada yang ganjil dengan permintaan majikannya itu.

"Ambilkan mantelku, suruh supir itu memanaskan mobilnya."

"Baik, Nyonya."setelah pelayannya pergi. Ia segera menuju kamarnya. Berganti baju yang cocok untuk bepergian. Gaun hitam panjang semata kaki. Ia memilih sepatu hak tinggi dan mengambil sebuah tas merk _channel._ Memasukan beberapa dokumen berharga ke dalam tas itu dan _passport_ untuk beberapa negara yang dimilikinya. Berfikir untuk menelpon pengacaranya, tapi sepertinya untuk saat ini terlalu berbahaya.

Tidak ada kepastian.

Bahkan sejauh apa ia bisa mempercayai Narcissa.

"Seharusnya aku tak mempercayai Severus.."lirih wanita itu sambil memeriksa sekilas riasannya di cermin. Ia melihat wajah wanita sebatang kara yang telah berusia hampir setengah abad. Ia mengangkat dagunya dan sekilas tak melihat kerutan apapun di balik bedak dan riasannya yang tak begitu tebal. Tapi ia masih bisa menilik garis-garis halus. Manusia tak berarti apa-apa di hadapan waktu.

Tapi ia masih cantik, masih ada beberapa lelaki yang tertarik padanya di dunia pekerjaan yang digelutinya.

" _Ouh!Bella.. lihat betapa anggunnya dirimu?_ "wanita itu tersenyum lembut pada bayangannya di cermin, bola mata hitamnya yang sepekat kegelapan terlihat bersimpati pada kemalangan penuaan yang ditampilkan bayangan di cermin itu.

"Tidak.."ia menyeringai. "Aku Bellatix, _I never been your Bella, Mother.._ "seringainya menarik bentuk wajah anggun itu. Simpati dalam sekejap hilang di dalam matanya. Tergantikan kekejaman yang entah sebelumnya bersembunyi di kegelepan jiwa yang mana. Bellatrix mengambil lipstick lain yang berada di ujung meja riasnya, menebalkan lipstick yang sudah dipakai sebelumnya. Menambah merah warna bibirnya. Mempertebal cela di matanya dan riasan di pelupuk matanya.

Dengan paksa dan tergesa ia membuka kembali gaun tertutup, gaun hitam anggun yang dikenakannya. Ia mengambil gaun panjang lain dan memakainya. Kali ini gaun itu nampak menerawang di bagian perutnya, penglihatanmu bisa meraba apa yang ada disebaliknya, perut langsing berkulit putih. bagian atasnya hanya menutupi sebagian belahan dadanya, memamerkan pundak berkulit pualamnya. Guan hitam satin yang mempesona sekaligus menggoda. Bekas cacar airnya telah hilang, sebagian kecil tersisa di bagian paha dan bawah perut. Tapi Bellatrix tak perduli lagi soal itu.

"Sempurna.."Bisik Bellatrix pada bayangan wanita lain di cerminnya, ia tidak yakin itu dirinya. Manusia tidak pernah benar-benar yakin yang manakah dirinya.

Setidaknya saat ini, yang dilihatnya adalah bayangan seorang wanita yang tak meminta belas kasihan siapapun bahkan lewat penampilannya. Bahkan ketika rasanya teramat dekat ajalnya.

"Tutup pintu rapat-rapat. Setelah ini mungkin akan ada banyak tamu yang tak diundang."itu pesan terakhir Bellatrix kepada pelayan wanitanya sebelum raganya menghilang ditelan mobil jaguar hitam yang nampak mentereng. Melaju dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata.

"Jadi, apa perintahnya?"Bellatrix bicara sambil bersandar pada kursi penumpang belakang. Supir muda yang diajak bicara meliriknya sekilas dari kaca spion.

"Melenyapkan Anda."ia mengambil jeda sejenak. "Jika Anda menginginkannya."

Bellatrix memandangi jalanan lewat jendela. Ia tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana orang-orang menjadi sentimentil ketika memperhatikan pemandangan lewat jendela mobil mereka. Tapi rasanya, mungkin ia mengerti kini. Melihat pemandangan yang sepersekian detik lalu kau pandang menghilang begitu saja karena kendaraanmu bergerak. Begitu cepat. Laksana kilat. Seakan kehidupan berlangsung sedemikian kilat juga.

Kemudian pemandangan pinggir jalan, rumah-rumah dan pepohonan berganti dengan gambar adegan-adegan dari masa lalu. Memori paling awal yang ada di ingatan Bellatrix adalah ibunya yang mengantarnya les piano, ibunya yang membelikannya kue ulang tahun, ayahnya yang tersenyum padanya ketika ia membacakan puisi, ayahnya yang bangkrut usahanya dan menghabiskan waktu dengan minuman keras, ibunya yang bekerja setengah mati dan mulai menuntut segala macam hal darinya, ia yang mulai menjadi remaja gila, tattoo kalajengking pertamanya di pinggang sebelah kanan, lelaki pertama yang tidur dengannya, ayahnya meninggal, ibunya yang sakit-sakitan, pernikahan pertamanya, pernikahan keduanya, perselingkuhan suaminya, tabrak lari yang dilakukannya.

Bellatrix menyeringai pada jalanan, wajah cantiknya jadi nampak mengerikan di pantulan jendela mobil.

Ia berbalik dan kembali pada ekspresi stoic. "Lakukan."

"Baik, Nyonya."mobil itu tiba-tiba berakselerasi. Kecepatan tinggi yang melanggar aturan lalu lintas. Mereka melintasi jalan-jalan perumahan dan masuk ke jalan bebas utama. Seakan terburu-buru ingin meninggalkan kehidupan. Nyawa seperti titik kecil di mata supir yang dengan lihai menyabet lahan jalan untuk mobil dari arah sebaliknya. Menyalip berbagai macam kendaraan begitu saja. Tak ada pikiran soal keselamatan.

Ia hanya mengerjakan tugasnya. Memastikan Bellatrix tak pernah sampai.

Yang artinya juga tak pernah kembali.

Bellatrix tak takut meninggalkan semuanya.

Ia tak takut lagi sakit. Tak takut lagi mati.

Karna tak ada lagi yang tersisa di kehidupannya.

* * *

Rumah sakit tempat Harry dirawat adalah rumah sakit swasta yang cukup punya nama di kota London. Dekat dengan _The Eye of London_ dan salah satu rumah sakit yang punya teknologi paling mutakhir. Beberapa kali rumah sakit ini juga menjadi tempat _shooting_ beberapa drama seri dan film, dan dokter-dokternya pun banyak yang menjadi dokter langganan para selebrita inggris.

Rumah sakit mahal— intinya. Dokter pribadi spesialis penyakit dalam keluarga Malfoy juga pernah praktek disini.

Jadi, ini bukan tempat asing bagi Narcissa. Rumah sakit ini sering keluar sebagai saran yang diberikan teman-temannya sesame sosialita.

Dan Narcissa mengerti satu hal bahwa, Harry bukan anak dari keluarga sembarangan. Ayahnya adalah agen rahasia inggris yang diandalkan CIA, sebuah rahasia umum James Potter terlibat dalam banyak kasus penggagalan aksi terorisme dan penyulundupan narkoba di berbagai negara bagian amerika serikat dan salah satu yang berjasa dalam menemukan dalang bom London setahun lalu.

Ibu Harry, Lily Potter nee Evans adalah seorang ahli biokimia. Salah seorang ilmuwan andalan pemerintah, risetnya tentang bunga trillium dan kemungkinan obat penyembuhan kanker sedang jadi buah bibir saat ini. Salah satu tokoh pendiri LSM yang cukup punya nama di sekitar London 'White Lotus', beberapa teman sosialita Narcissa adalah pendonor tetap LSM tersebut.

Sejauh ini, prestasi Harry sebagai siswa pun bukan prestasi main-main. Makalahnya tentang revisi teori lubang hitam mendapat pujian terbuka dari Stephen Hawking. Pemenang olimpiade fisika London tahun lalu. Jenius astrofisika yang kini tengah membantu riset Prof. Alastor Moody, nama terkenal di Oxford, banyak muridnya yang kini menjadi peneliti andalan NASA.

Harry Potter bukan remaja biasa. Mungkin ia kutu buku dan tak terlalu popular di sekolah. Tapi Narcissa, mungkin saja, akan dengan senang hati menerima Harry sebagai calon menantu seandainya ia adalah remaja perempuan. Meskipun Lily, ibunya keturunan irlandia. James Potter. Ayahnya adalah salah satu keturunan darah murni bangsawan inggris, meskipun sepertinya pria itu tak perduli soal hal itu. Meskipun keluarga itu nampaknya berusaha keras menyembunyikan segala kesitimewaannya dan hidup sesederhana mungkin.

Narcissa terkadang membenci otak cerdasnya yang mengingat segala informasi yang kemarin ia dapatkan dari informan kepercayaannya. Ia membenci ketika fakta yang ia harus ingat adalah fakta yang tak terlalu menyenangkan.

"Kita sampai."Severus menyadarkan Narcissa dari lamunannya. Ia tersenyum tenang dan mengangguk perlahan. Draco, dengan tas ransel yang Nampak penuh di punggungnya, sudah turun terlebih dahulu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Ia tidak berbicara atau sekedar memperlihatkan ekspresi. Wajah datar yang tampak dingin. Itu saja yang Draco tampakan sedari tadi.

 _Ya, seandainya Harry adalah singkatan dari Harriet._ Atau nama lain yang cocok untuk seorang gadis.

Yang berarti remaja yang membuat Draco jatuh cinta adalah seorang perempuan. Narcissa tidak akan terlalu perduli.

"Draco terlihat terlalu tenang."Severus berkomentar, lelaki itu berdiri di samping Narcissa dengan pandangannya yang Nampak kelam. "Ah! Dan aku baru ingat untuk bertanya, sebenarnya apa tugasku ?"

Narcissa berbalik, memandang Severus serius,"Kau yang hadapi James Potter.."wajah Severus kaku mendadak. Ekspresi kekagetan tak ia tutupi sedikit pun.

"Kau serius?"

"Kau ingin melindungi anak itu?"

"Aku ingin membayar utangku."

"Kalau begitu Kau tidak akan keberatan."Severus membuang nafas lelah. Ia tak sempat memprotes karena Draco mendekat kembali ke arah mereka setelah bertanya ke meja administrasi dimana ruang rawat Harry.

"Kamar 49 lantai 4."ujarnya dingin, lalu mendahului kedua orang dewasa itu beberapa langkah. Ketiganya berjalan menuju lift dalam diam.

Kebetulan sekali bahwa lift yang mereka naiki kosong. Narcissa memakai kesempatan ini untuk meyakinkan kesepakatan mereka untuk terakhir kalinya. "Kesepakatan kita tetap sama?"

"Ya."Draco berbalik sekilas ke arah ibunya itu. Wanita anggun paruh baya yang tak ia kenali lagi, tak ada rasa sayang yang sama lagi. Maka Draco mengeratkan pegangannya pada tali tas ranselnya. Ia akan lari bersama Harry.

Ia yakin Harry akan tetap memilihnya.

Ia berusaha untuk yakin.

Ia sudah menyiapkan segalanya jika Harry berkata 'ya' untuk pergi bersamanya. Ia juga telah mempersiapkan mentalnya seandainya Harry memalingkan wajah darinya setelah semua fakta terucapkan.

Ia memaksakan diri untuk siap.

Maka ia siap, mengenang Harry sebagai hikayat cinta yang mungkin tak abadi.

Harry bukan tentang paras cantik yang memepesona.

Harry bukan tentang gairah untuk bersama.

Harry bukan tentang api asmara yang harus Draco perjuangkan agar tetap menyala.

Rasa cinta pada Harry adalah tentang keberanian. Tentang penerimaan. Tentang menjadi Draco yang penuh kelemahan. Tentang seorang pemuda yang tak sempurna yang mengetahui seberapa buruknya Draco Malfoy, dan menerimanya tanpa protes sepatah katapun. Ya, Harry mungkin sering berkomentar tentang banyak keburukan Draco, tapi ia selalu kembali. Draco selalu kembali menjadi segalanya bagi Harry.

Maka jika cerita tentang mereka berkhir hari ini.

Draco akan mengingat Harry sebagai sebuah kenyataan. Kenangan yang nyata. Sebuah hikayat tentang kebenaran. Bahwa cinta ada. Setidaknya pernah ada, bagi Draco. Cinta itu sempurna dibalik si pecinta yang tak sempurna. Dibalik situasi yang penuh dengan cela.

Cinta adalah kebenaran.

Dan Draco tak akan menyesali sedikitpun tindakannya atas nama kebenaran.

Lift berbunyi, denting kecil peringatan. Pintu terbuka. Ketiga manusia di dalam lift itu berusaha untuk tak terlihat depresi begitu melangkah keluar dari ruang persegi tertutup itu.

Draco dan segala ketakutannya yang ia tekan ke dalam jiwanya.

Narcissa dan segala jaring rencana yang dibuatnya agar pada akhirnya tujuannya tercapai.

Severus dan kecemasannya, pada akhirnya takdir membawanya kemari. Pada akhirnya takdir membuatnya dengan sendirinya harus memberitahu kebenaran.

 _Fakta tak bisa bersembunyi terlalu lama._ Itu yang Narcissa katakan untuk melemahkan keyakinan Draco.

Dan harus diakui, perkataan itu juga menyindirnya.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?"tanpa disadari ketiganya, pintu kamar yang mereka tuju terbuka tepat ketika ketiganya sampai di depan pintu tersebut. Dan wajah tak menyenangkan James Potterlah yang mereka temui. Bahasa tubuhnya begitu tak bersahabat.

"Mr. James Potter?" Narcissa langsung mengambil inisiatif untuk mengulurkan tangan pertama kali dan memastikan ia yang mengendalikan keadaan. "Narcissa Malfoy. Kurasa Kau sudah tahu apa maksud kedatangan saya kemari?"

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak."Ujar James Potter sinis, tapi tatapan mengirisnya diutamakan untuk Severus. "Kecuali.. Apa anak Anda berfikir ia bisa membuatku mempercayakan anak saya padanya jika ia membawa ibunya dan.. Orang ini?"Severus memalingkan wajahnya dari sekilas pandang, takdir dimana tatapan keduanya bertemu.

Narcissa tersenyum formal dan anggun,"Saya disini atas sebuah kesepekatan dengan putra saya, bahwa jika saya bisa bisa meyakinkan anak anda untuk meninggalkannya. Dia juga akan menyerah pada putra Anda." James Potter mengernyit. Ia bersidekap dan memandangi penampilan Narcissa dari atas ke bawah, sekan menilai kemampuan wanita itu. "Saya bukan diplomat, tapi saya cukup tahu cara beraudiensi untuk meyakinkan orang lain. Dan lagi.."Narcissa menoleh pada Severus. "Severus berkata ia memiliki urusan yang belum selesai dengan Anda.

Draco dibuat mengenyit mendengar kalimat terakhir ibunya. Sebenarnya ia sudah bertanya-tanya mengapa mereka harus membawa Severus ke dalam urusan hari ini. Sekarang sedikit banyak ia mengerti apa fungsi keberadaan Severus disini, hari ini. Ia yang akan menghadapi James Potter, sementara ibunya akan menghadapi Harry dan Lily, ibu Harry. Draco menyeringai tipis, _pembagian tugas yang sempurna, Mum.._

Ia harus entah mengapa, untuk memuji rencana ibunya yang penuh perhitungan sejauh ini.

"Urusan?"kali ini James Potter maju selangkah. Memperjelas ke arah siapa ia mengonfrontasi kebenciannya.

Setelah meneguk ludah, Severus memberanikan diri untuk menghadapi tatapan kebencian di mata James Potter. "Itu jika Kau masih ingin Aku mengatakan kebenaran padamu."kalimat itu dalam sekejap mengubah atmsofer hubungan keduanya.

Draco juga bisa merasakannya. Ada sesuatu di antara mereka. Sesuatu yang belum tuntas. Narcissa tahu soal hubungan Severus, kemarin sore ketika Severus datang padanya dengan cerita mengenai Draco dan Harry, kematian Myrtle dan Bellatrix mau tak mau cerita mengenai dirinya dan lelaki yang dicintainya juga harus terbicarakan.

Tidak bisa ia paksakan bersembunyi.

Maka bagi Narcissa ini adalah atmosfer yang sebenarnya di antara keduanya.

Namun bagi Draco atmosfer asing ini tak ia duga-duga. Ini tidak seperti pertarungan argumentasi antara dua orang asing di dua kubu berbeda. Ini seperti ia akan menyaksikan penuntasan kisah masa lalu yang tak berakhir jelas.

"Kukira Kau berkata bahwa Kau tidak bisa."nada suara James Potter terasa lebih ramah kali ini. Ia membuang nafas dan menatap pintu ruangan rawat inap anaknya. "Kuharap Anda berhasil meyakinkan Harry bahwa ini hanya sebuah fase. Kekalutan masa remaja yang akan segera mereka tinggalkan."James Potter menatap tajam Draco. Draco membalasnya dengan tatapan yang bisa dikategorikan kurang ajar. Tapi ia tak perduli kali ini. Setidaknya hanya sebuah tatapan kurang ajar yang bisa ia keluarkan untuk melawan ayah dari Harry ini.

Dan entah mengapa, mungkin ini hanya firasat Draco, tapi ia rasa ia membenci ayah dari kekasihnya ini bukan sekedar dari penentangannya pada hubungannya dengan Harry.

Ia merasakan kemunafikan.

Entah bagaimana. Itu ada hubungannya dengan Severus.

 _Mungkin…?_

"Dimana kita bisa bicara?"Severus menumbangkan pilar sunyi yang mencengkram mereka sesaat tadi.

" _Smooking room_ di lantai atas jarang digunakan. Lantai atas untuk ruang penyimpanan mayat dan laboratorium. Kita bisa memiliki sedikit privasi disana."Severus mengangguk. Membiarkan James Potter melangkah lebih dulu, ia mengikuti lelaki itu setelah sedikit mengangguk pada Narcissa sebagai ganti frasa ' _Good Luck'._

"Kau mau masuk lebih dulu?"Narcissa bersuara setelah sosok Severus dan James menghilang di pintu lift. Draco mengangguk.

Ia mengetuk pintu dan membukanya perlahan. "Cepat sekali, Jame—"suara ringan Lily terhenti. "Draco?"ujarnya dengan suara tercekat di tenggorokan. Senyum formal yang ditampilkan Draco tak banyak membantu. Narcissa masuk sedetik kemudian.

Tak ada Harry di ranjang rawat. Tapi selama keterpakuan itu, Draco bisa mendengar bunyi air dari arah toilet. Dan beberapa tas ransel yang telah dibereskan.

Draco memberanikan diri untuk tersenyum lebih lebar. Hari ini Harry sudah bisa pulang. Ia sudah sehat.

"Mum.."Harry keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kerah kemeja yang sedikit basah, begitu juga wajahnya. Sepertinya ia baru saja mencuci muka.

"Hi.. Harry Potter.. benar?"Narcissa tersenyum lembut pada wajah kebingungan Harry.

Tanpa kacamata, yang Harry lihat ialah sosok Draco yang berbayang. Sosok Draco yang kehadiarannya nampak rapuh.

"Draco.."sepotong nama itu saja cukup untuk membuat Harry lupa untuk menjawab sosok wanita asing di depannya. Ibunya. Atau segalanya.

* * *

"Cukup luas.."Severus berkomentar pada ruangan yang ia masuki, sekedar basa-basi. Berbentuk persegi panjang, jendela besar yang terbuka mendominasi ruangan. Tidak banyak detail di ruangan itu. Hanya ada dua buah bangku panjang yang menempel pada dinding. Tempat sampah yang juga berfungsi sebagai asbak. Sebuah mesin penjual otomatis, ada beberapa merk minuman ringan yang nampak menyegarkan di dalamnya.

Entah mengapa ia merasa harus sedikit membubuhi basa- basi dalam ketegangan mereka kini.

James menatap keluar jendela. Menutupnya. "Kau akan merokok?" Severus bertanya.

"Ruangan ini dibuat untuk menampung asap rokok, lagipula."ujar lelaki itu dengan nada sinis dan wajah yang penuh intimidasi.

"Kita harus mulai darimana?"James mengangkat bahu. Ia mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari bungkus rokoknya. Mencari-cari sebentar di kedua kantung celananya, kemudian menemukan pemantik apinya.

"Duduk."nada perintah itu tak keluar kasar atau keras, tapi harus Severus akui ia bergidik mendengarnya.

Severus duduk di bangku yang bersebrangan dengan James. Duduk jauh lebih di sudut. Berusaha menjaga jarak dari James, lelaki yang pernah dan masih dicintainya.

James menyalakan sistem ventilasi khusus yang dirancang untuk menghisap asap nikotin ke jalur ventilasi tertentu. Asap dari batang rokoknya mulai membumbung, kelabu yang menyesakan nafas Severus. Ia merasa kembali ke masa lalu. Ketika setelah selesai bercinta, tak perduli bahwa Severus bukan perokok, James akan tetap menyalakan sebatang rokok. Menghisapnya dalam-dalam sambil memasang tampang seperti sedang berkutat dengan masalah yang luar biasa untuk diatasi.

Tanpa rahasia soal dirinya, hidup James Potter dengan sendirinya sudah cukup pelik.

Setiap kali ia melihat James berfikir keras seperti itu, ia berharap.. ia bisa membantu. Ia bisa mengurangi beban yang ditanggung lelakinya. Tapi ia tahu ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Maka karna itu, setidak-tidaknya, ia membiarkan James menghisap sebatang rokok.

"Katakan sesuatu.."Severus mengerjap. Ia dan wajah kakunya yang Nampak kelam tertegun selama beberapa saat. "Kau kemari untuk bicara kan?"

Severus memalingkan wajahnya. Menatap mata hitam pekat James Potter masih tetap terasa lelah seperti biasanya. "Hari itu, saat Kau tak kunjung muncul. Aku menyerah."

"Lily mengikutiku."James mengeluarkan pembelaan.

"Ya, aku tahu. Kau sudah pernah mengatakannya."

"Lalu? Apa kita sekedar ingin mengulang rangkaian hari naas itu atau Kau akan memberitahuku apa sebenarnya yang akan Kau katakan di hari pemakaman Myrtle? Kau berkata kau tahu sesuatu padaku dan Lily. Tapi kemudian kau berbalik dan menelan semua kebenarannya. Apa hari ini kita hanya akan mengulang adegan yang sama?"

Severus menatap selama beberapa detik ventilasi udara di atas kepalanya. "Seharusnya aku pun tidak datang ke tempat perjanjian kita hari itu."

"Maksudmu?"James menghembuskan sedikit asap rokok dari bibirnya. Ada kernyitan heran di keningnya.

"Karena Bellatrix datang padaku siang itu."

"Sebelum kejadian itu?"

"Dia begitu murka."Severus menelan ludahnya. Ini tidak pernah mudah, setiap kali ia harus mengingat tentang hari itu. Mengingat tentang detailnya jauh lebih buruk lagi. "Dia masuk begitu saja ke apartemenku begitu aku membuka pintu. Menangis dan berteriak-teriak soal ia begitu membenci suaminya. Soal keparat yang ia pergoki berciuman dengan Dokter kandungannya."

James menghela nafas. Merasakan nikotin yang mengalir di pembuluh darahnya kini. "Aku seharusnya diam bersamanya. Ia tidak memintaku, tapi ia datang padaku."Severus benar-benar memakukan tatapannya ke lantai kini. Ia tidak sama sekali memperlihatkan wajahnya pada James kini. "Aku berusaha menenangkannya, dan Tuhan tahu seberapa buruk kemampuanku untuk menenangkan seseorang. Aku memintanya untuk tinggal sementara aku pergi untuk menemuimu. Dan ia tidak mendengarkanku. Sama ketika datang, ia pergi dengan teriakan yang tak jelas dan mengutukiku."

James bisa melihat ada senyum sarkasme di wajah severus kini. "Dan aku benar-benar terkutuk."

"Aku berusaha fokus dan menepati janji pertemuan kita. Kau, entah dimana, tak juga muncul. Dan Bellatrix menelponku, dalam tangis ketakutan. Memintaku datang padanya. ia bilang ia baru saja membunuh.."

Tanpa sadar James membuang asap nikotinnya lebih kasar dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Ada kemarahan di hatinya. "Dia pengemudi truk itu?" ia tak bisa menutupinya. Ia mematikan rokoknya dan berusaha focus lebih penuh pada Severus.

"Ia pergi ke tempat pengalengan ikannya, menggunakan taksi. Masuk ke salah satu truk pengantar barang, nyaris tanpa dilihat siapapun kecuali si supir. Ia bilang ia hanya ingin berkendara sejauh mungkin. Dan entah mengapa ia pergi ke tempat pelelangan ikan itu. Jadi, ia mengambil salah satu truk yang supirnya masih bersiap dan tidak melihat kedatangannya."

"Pria yang kemudian di penjara.. dan mati bunuh diri di selnya 3 hari setelah vonis hukumannya dibacakan?"James bertanya lagi.

"Ia memang sudah depresi sejak lama. Dan Bellatrix tahu bagaimana cara memanfaatkan segala hal untuk membuatnya lepas dari penjara."

"Ini bukan perkara main-main, Severus. Kau harus punya bukti yan—"

"Narcissa punya beberapa bukti rekaman cctv dari pengalengan ikan Bellatrix yang memperlihatkan ia memasuki truk itu. Dan bahwa pemuda yang kalian tuduh bersalah tidak pernah memasuki truk itu siang itu. Dan sejam kemudian ketika pemuda itu keluar dari pabrik, diminta untuk datang mengambil truk itu oleh Bellatrix."

"Kamera itu rusak sejak 2 hari sebelum kejadian. Bukankah begitu?"

"Dibuat seakan rusak.. suap petugas keamanan dan semua rekaman terhapus atau setidaknya disimpan di suatu yang polisi miliki adalah bukti mengenai jadwal pengiriman barang dan siapa yang bertanggung jawab dengan truk itu."

James berhenti menatap Severus saat ini. Ia mengelilingkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Menarik nafas dan berusaha untuk tidak berteriak dan memaki Severus saat ini. Memaki dirinya sendiri. Betapa bodohnya ia. Dan bahwa mereka telah mengorbankan seseorang yang tidak bersalah. Lalu ia menyadari satu hal,"Dan kau membantu semua ini?"

Severus tersenyum kecut dalam ketertundukannya,"Aku menenangkan Bellatrix, membuatnya memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan begitu banyak hal untuk melarikan diri, dan membantunya menyimpan rahasia selama bertahun-tahun." James mendelik. Severus mendesah keras. _Ia tak akan pernah dimaafkan._

James berdiri, menarik Severus berdiri, mencengkram bagian leher kemeja hitamnya dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah tinju sudah melayang ke wajah Severus. Dan sebuah tinjuan lagi di perut lelaki itu. Severus ambruk di samping asbak besar tempat bekas-bekas puntung rokok. Nafas James Potter memburu. Matanya memerah dan ada setitik air mata. Ekspresinya penuh luka. Jauh lebih memprihatinkan dibanding dengan wajah Severus yang kini membiru dan darah di sudut bibirnya akibat tinjuan keras tadi.

"Aku mempercayaimu."sepotong kalimat itu dan James begitu saja keluar dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Severus sendirian di sana.

Sekitar 20 detik kemudian seorang lelaki berambut merah, pegawai rumah sakit masuk dengan wajah kaget ke ruangan itu mendapati kondisi Severus yang menyedihkan. " _Bloody Hell_!"umpatnya.

Severus tersenyum tipis,"Aku baik-baik saja." Sebelum pemuda itu sempat bertanya macam-macam. Lalu berusaha berdiri dan menolak dengan halus tawaran pertolongan pertama untuk luka Severus. Ia terburu- buru berdiri dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia ingin mengejar James. Ia masih ingin bicara dengannya. Entah bicara apa. Tapi masih ada yang ingin dia katakan.

Mungkin permintaan maaf.

Mungkin permohonan pengampunan.

Atau.. apapun.

"James!" Severus tahu dirinya bukan orang yang suka bersyukur, tapi kali ini ia benar-benar bersyukur James Potter masih berada di lantai yang sama dengannya. Ia berdiri di depan lift menunggu lift tersebut terbuka. James Potter terlihat luar biasa murka ketika menatapnya.

"Ada hal lain yang ingin Kau sampaikan? Ada rahasia lain lagi?"James Potter nyaris berteriak ketika mengatakannya. Tapi nada itu begitu lirih. Begitu penuh luka dan kemarahan.

Severus mengerti James layak untuk marah.

Bahkan sangat layak untuk membunuhnya atau apapun yang pantas ia dapatkan.

"Ya, ada satu rahasia lagi."Severus sampai di hadapan James Potter sambil memegangi perutnya. Ia sudah mengelap sedikit darah di sudut bibirnya, tapi secara keseluruhan ekspresi Severus jauh lebih terluka dari sebelumnya.

Lelaki yang dicintainya berdiri rapuh menunggu lift terbuka.

Lelaki yang dicintainya begitu marah dan murka pada pengkhianatan dan kebodohan dirinya.

Severus tersadar akan satu hal, bahwa bahkan setelah sejauh ini. Setelah segala kesakitan ini."Aku masih mencintaimu."Severus berusaha agar tak terdengar memohon. Tapi lebih buruk, nada suaranya terdengar jauh lebih putus asa dibandingkan yang ia bayangkan. "Itu saja."ujar Severus dengan mata sendu, iris hitamnya mengabur menahan tangis. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan lehernya dicengkram kuat, kemudian ia merasakan punggungnya menabrak dinding rumah sakit. Ia mengeluarkan sedikit suara keluhan dari bibirnya, membuka matanya dan menemukan wajah James Potter berada terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya. Di matanya ada air mata.

Dan Severus bersumpah, ia melihat kilatan sayang padanya, kilatan sayang yang diberikan pria itu dahulu ketika mereka bercumbu di ranjang Severus di malam-malam dimana James harus berbohong pada Lily atau ketika James menariknya ke ruang kebersihan kantornya untuk mencium ringan Severus. Tapi kilatan itu dikaburkan oleh kemurkaan dan kesedihan.

"Kau tidak tahu.."ujarnya setengah mendesis. Lalu perlahan-lahan melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah kemeja Severus. Tiba-tiba saja Severus merasa kehilangan tumpuan, tubuhnya limbung. James Potter berbalik bersamaan dengan pintu lift yang terbuka, setelah sekumpulan keluarga yang menangis keluar, James Potter menghilang dibalik pintu lift.

Samar-samar, ia mendengar seorang ibu tua menenangkan seorang pemuda. Severus mencuri dengar, istrinya baru saja meninggal akibat serangan jantung,"Sabar.. memang sudah waktunya ia pergi."Severus mungkin Nampak seperti orang-orang lain yang datang ke lantai ini. Dipenuhi kesedihan atas kematian. Ya, ia baru saja mati.

Ia mengulang kalimat wanita itu dalam hati. _Memang sudah waktunya ia pergi._

* * *

"Saya rasa sudah cukup perkenalannya, dan penjelasan tentang maksud Saya datang kesini."Harry mengigit bagian dalam bibirnya.

Wanita anggun di depannya adalah ibu Draco. Secara kasat mata Draco sama sekali tidak memiliki garis kemiripan di wajahnya dengan ibunya. Harry pernah melihat Draco sekali bersama ayahnya Lucius, dan ya, Draco memang tampak seperti versi muda dari Lucius. Tapi Harry bisa merasakan aura khas yang dimiliki Draco, ketenangan dan keanggunan, turun dari wanita ini.

"Apa yang membuat Anda yakin bisa meyakinkan Harry?"Lily bicara setelah beberapa saat tak ada yang menjawab kalimat terakhir yang dikeluarkan Narcissa.

Narcissa memandang Lily dengan pandangan yang punya beragam makna, ada kasih, ada merendahkan dan rasa iba. Lily hanya tidak mengerti bagaimana sebuah pandangan bisa mencampuradukan begitu banyak emosi.

"Saya, punya berita yang tidak begitu baik."Harry menengok ke arah Draco yang berdiri tegap di dekat jendela, tak ingin bertukar pandangan dengan Harry.

Ibu Draco berdiri di dekat ujung ranjang Harry. posisi Draco seperti berusaha menjadi wasit antara pertarungan antara Harry dan Narcissa, Harry nyaris tertawa dalam hati. Tapi sebegitu banyaknya rasa curiga di pikirannya, begitu banyak firasat buruk bermunculan. Harry tidak bisa tertawa, bahkan hanya sekedar dalam hati. "Tapi.. biarkan saya bicara beberapa hal sebelum hal itu."Harry menatap bingung Narcissa Malfoy yang tersenyum hangat padanya. Ia menengok ke arah Draco yang juga mengernyit.

 _Apa yang sedang Kau mainkan, Mum?_ Draco tidak mengerti mengapa Narcissa tidak segera memberberkan rahasia itu. Membuka kartu As miliknya dan melihat kehancuran hubungannya dengan Harry. _Oh God!_ Draco tidak pernah merasa sepesimistis ini seumur hidupnya. Ia tahu, jika Harry tahu. Perasaannya pada Draco tak akan pernah sama lagi.

"Nak.."Narcissa maju selangkah dan matanya memancarkan sinar pengayoman yang nyaris membuat Harry merasa bahwa ia memiliki harapan. Mungkin saja Narcissa tidak menentang hubungannya dengan Draco. Mungkin saja. _Ya kan?_ Harry tersenyum kecut tanpa ia sadari. Sebegitu putus asanya ia, hingga ia harus berpegang pada harapan yang nyaris mustahil.

"Kami hanya punya Draco."hati Harry mencelos. Dan dengan sendirinya ia mengangguk. Ia tahu itu. Terlalu tahu soal itu hingga ia nyaris tidak mempercayai ucapan Draco yang berusaha meyakinkan bahwa ia mencintai Harry. Bahwa hubungan keduanya bisa berhasil, dengan entah cara apa. "Dan keluargamu hanya memilikimu." Alunan perlahan suara Narcissa terasa seperti silet yang menyayat perlahan urat nadi Harry. _Yeah.. I Know._

"Sama sepertimu, kami, Saya dan Ayah Draco memiliki harapan yang sangat besar pada Draco. Dan bukan hanya kami, di pundak Draco ada perusahaan yang menunggu menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Sebuah bisnis besar yang banyak orang yang berpegang padanya. mungkin bagimu menggelikan bahwa, kami para orangtua berusaha mengatakan bahwa hubungan kalian saat ini hanyalah sebuah fase. Hanya sebuah hubungan main-main."

Narcissa menarik nafas, kehadirannya kini mendominasi ruangan,"Ya, dan mungkin kami benar. Atau mungkin kami salah."Narcissa tersenyum lebih lembut dari sebelumnya,"Mungkin tanpa sadar kami tahu betapa seriusnya kalian tentang hal ini. Dan bahwa kalian sama sekali tidak main-main. Dan tanpa sadar kami tahu bahwa konsekuensinya pun tidak main-main." Harry bisa merasakan Draco memandangnya, jadi ia berbalik dari Narcissa dan menatap Draco. Ia berharap kini yang duduk di samping ranjangnya adalah Draco. Dan bukan ibunya.

Harry ingin menangis. Bagaimana kehadiran ibunya kini tidak terasa seperti rumah, tak lagi memberinya keamanan. Bukan sekedar karena kebohongan yang disimpan di belakangnya. Dan bukan hanya karna penentangannya atas cinta yang Harry pilih.

Entah bagaimana, Draco kini menjadi manusia yang paling terasa seperti rumah bagi Harry. Dan pertukaran pandangan itu, tanpa tambahan ekspresi atau gesture apapun, memberikan pesan yang jelas bagi Harry.

 _Everything's ok.._

Kita bisa melewati ini. Draco meyakinkannya hanya dengan sebuah sekilas pandang. Dan tubuh Harry mendadak mendamba pelukan.

Harry tahu ia cukup tangguh untuk ini. Ia bisa melewati bertahun-tahun masa kesepian sepanjang masa kanak-kanak dan remaja awalnya. _Bullying_ di SMA. Rasa bersalah atas kematian kakaknya. Gelar juara yang tak diinginkannya. Percintaan yang melelahkan. Tapi entah mengapa, saat ini, ia merasa tidak cukup kuat untuk ceramah wanita yang melahirkan pria yang dicintainya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan harapan seperti apa yang dimiliki orangtuamu padamu, Nak.. Tapi biar kujelaskan harapan yang kami miliki untuk Draco."Narcissa kini tak lagi bernada formal bicaranya. _'I'_ yang keluar dari bibirnya terasa lebih familiar. "Kami mendambakan seorang putra begitu lama, sebesar kami menyayangi Draco, sebesar itu pula bahwa kami sadar kami perlu menyiapkan seorang yang akan memimpin bisnis keluarga yang berusia puluhan tahun dan nama baik keluarga yang usianya jauh lebih tua lagi. Dan entah Draco menyadarinya atau tidak, sejak awal hidupnya ia telah membawa begitu banyak harapan di pundaknya." Narcissa menghela nafas dan menatap Draco. Draco menunduk, menghindari kekecewaan di tatapan ibunya. "Aku menyukaimu, Nak." Narcissa kembali menatap balik ke arah Harry.

"Kau anak yang manis dan berasal dari keluarga baik-baik. Tapi.. Kau laki-laki, dan tentu tidak ada yang salah soal itu. Masalah kita disini adalah Draco juga laki-laki, hubungan sesame jenis tidak pernah berakhir baik. Hubungan kalian akan terlalu berat untuk dilanjutkan. Orang-orang dengan akan mudah mengerdilkan Draco karena hubungan ini, sementara Draco butuh segala kedigdayaan yang mungkin ia dapatkan untuk melanjutkan takdir yang dipilihkan untuknya. Orang –orang bisa dengan mudah berbalik arah dari bisnis kami karena tahu bahwa pewaris bisnis kami bermesraan dengan sesama jenis. Dalam secepat kilat kami bisa kehilangan banyak keuntungan, orang-orang akan kehilangan sumber kehidupan."

"Kami mungkin terdengar seperti bisnis kapitalis yang tak punya perasaan, tapi tetap saja kami adalah cakram roda ekonomi dari begitu banyak rumah tangga yang berpegang pada hal ini."Narcissa tertawa kecil melihat ketidakpercayaan di mata Harry.

"Dengar Nak.. Aku tahu ini terdengar konyol. Tapi kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang terburuk yang bisa terjadi."

Lily menggenggam tangan Harry. Harry berbalik pada ibunya, menemukan kehangatan di pandangan matanya yang membuat Harry merasa panik. Tiba-tiba saja ibunya terlihat secara tulus menyayanginya. Dan Harry tahu di lubuk hatinya ia butuh rasa sayang itu. Ia menginginkannya. Bagaimanapun ia merasa terkhianati oleh ibunya. "Kami hanya menginginkanmu bahagia, dan kemungkinan untuk kebahagiaan itu secara logika akan sulit didapatkan dalam hubungan ini, Harry.."ibunya tersenyum lembut. Mengusap keningnya, meradiasikan sayang.

Ini terlalu berat, pikir Harry. Harry lebih mengekspektasikan untuk menghadapi kemurkaan. Teriakan kemarahan bahkan tamparan betubi-tubi dari Narcissa atau mungkin dari ibunya lagi. Bukan sebuah pertunjukan meyakinkan bahwa mereka perduli, pada Draco, pada Harry. dan mereka melakukan ini demi kebaikan keduanya.

Dan entah bagaimana Harry tahu bahwa, berbagai bagian di dalam otaknya yang memproses realitas bahwa itu benar. Ini akan berat.

Harry mengintai lewat sudut matanya. Lalu menoleh pada Draco yang masih tertunduk. Harry tahu, Draco juga merasakan hal yang sama. Betapa rapuhnya hubungan ini. Betapa tanpa kepastiannya keyakinan tentang keduanya saat ini. Narcissa tak bicara lagi, begitupun Lily. Draco dan Harry masih berusaha mengembalikan rasa kepercayaan diri mereka soal hubunga ini.

Maka senyap menyaputi ruangan itu untuk beberapa saat yang entah berapa lama.

Kemudian sebuah deheman yang terdengar berusaha mengakhiri fase diam-diaman mereka,"Mungkin sebaiknya Mum langsung bicara ke bagian intinya?"Harry melihat iris kelabu Draco menantang iris hitam milik Narcissa. Narcissa tersenyum kecil.

"Mengapa tidak Kau yang mengatakan berita buruknya, Draco?"Draco tertegun untuk sesaat. Ia tahu ibunya akan memainkan kartu ini. Ia akan membuat Draco yang harus bicara soal Bellatrix dan Myrtle. Soal bibinya yang membunuh kakak perempuan Harry.

Ia tahu. Maka ketika ia bertemu pandang dengan emerald sendu yang melengkapi senyum rapuh di wajah Harry. Draco tahu ia sudah kalah.

"Lily.. Sebaiknya kita tinggalkan mereka berdua.."Narcissa kemudian bicara dan menatap, memberikan pandangan penuh pengertian pada Ibu Harry, meyakinkan bahwa kedua pemuda itu tidak akan melarikan diri jika mereka tinggal pergi.

Maka Lily bangkit setelah Narcissa menghilang di balik pintu ruang rawat Harry. ia menatap Draco sekilas. Menghela nafas, dan tersenyum berat,"Aku tidak membencimu Draco.. sama sekali tidak."ujarnya dengan penekanan yang pas. Membuat Draco rasanya ingin menampar dirinya sendiri karena membuat wanita baik hati seperti ibunya Harry tampak sangat sedih.

Setelah itu mereka ditinggal berdua.

Draco maju beberapa langkah mendekat. Tanpa berkata apa-apa ia hanya memandangi Harry lekat. "Hi.."lidahnya terasa kaku. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan yang seharusnya ia katakan. Ia tahu.

Harry melebarkan senyumnya, memanjangkan tangannya dan berusaha meraih pergelangan tangan Draco mendekat. Draco kemudian maju selangkah lagi dan membiarkan tangannya terulur mendekat. Mereka saling menggenggam tangan untuk beberapa saat. "Aku merindukanmu."Harry akhirnya bersuara. Kalimat yang membuat Draco bungkam seribu bahasa.

Ia tidak bisa mengatakannya. Harry yang kini tersenyum hangat padanya. menatap penuh cinta ke arahnya. Ia mungkin terlihat terganggu dengan ceramah Narcissa sekian detik tadi. Tapi kini ketika mereka hanya berdua, Draco tahu Harry masih memiliki keputusan yang sama.

Untuk lari bersamanya.

Untuk meninggalkan kehidupan mereka.

Draco tidak bisa menghancurkan semuanya. Demi Tuhan! Tidak ! Bagaimana ibunya cukup tega untuk membuat Draco mengatakan rahasia terburam yang pernah didengarnya. Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan pada Harry bahwa Bibi Bellatrix tersayangnya adalah si pembunuh kakak kesayangan Harry.

Draco yakin sorot sayang di mata Harry akan sirna. Bayangan wajah murka Harry berkelebat di kepala Draco. Dan Draco rasanya diliputi sesak nafas. Dadanya terasa sakit.

"Draco?"pemuda itu mengerjap, menemukan tatapan khawatir Harry.

"Harry.. Aku.."ia berhenti. Draco ingin mengatakannya. Ia harus mengatakannya. Harry berhak atas kebenaran. Dan ia tak punya hal untuk menghalangi Harry dari hal itu.

 _Shit!_ Draco selalu berfikir bahwa ia membenci hidupnya. Ia mulai merasa tak begitu membencinya ketika hubungan dengan Harry dimulai. Bahwa ia bisa bertahan dan berusaha menghadapi kehidupannya jika Harry ada bersamanya.

Tapi kini ia _harus_ melepas Harry.

Tapi Harry _harus_ tahu mengenai kakaknya.

Tapi ia _tak ingin_ kehilangan pemuda itu.

Tapi _tidak seharusnya_ Draco egois dan mengembunyikan kebenaran.

Tapi ia _tidak bisa hidup_ tanpa senyum Harry kini.

Tapi ia _tidak mungkin hidup_ dengan menutupi kebenaran dari Harry.

"Draco?"suara khawatir Harry lagi. Draco menghela nafas.

Ia mendekatkan bibirnya, mencium lembut kening Harry yang berkerut cemas. Lalu meyakinkan diri dan mulai berkata,"Kau masih mau kabur bersamaku?"

Harry terkekeh ringan,"Kukira Kau tak pernah bertanya."

Draco merasa pupil matanya melebar untuk sekedar memastikan bahwa Harry Potter masih tersenyum padanya. _Kau harus mengatakannya.._ Draco menggeleng pelan,"Kau yakin?"Ia menjauh dari wajah Harry. Menahan diri untuk tidak menyeringai terlalu senang saat ini.

Harry menatap Draco dalam diam, mengobservasi wajah Draco dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa Draco interpretasi. Ia masih tersenyum, dan masih menatap Draco hangat. Sesuatu yang membuat dada Draco terasa sesak jika ia mengingat kebenaran yang seharusnya sudah ia katakan.

Lalu Harry mengangkat tangannya, terarah menuju wajah Draco. Namun wajah Draco tidak dalam jangkauan tangan itu. Untuk beberapa saat telapak tangan Harry menggantung di udara. Dan mereka hanya bertatapan. Emerald yang memanipulasi segala daya sang iris abu. Maka Draco merunduk sedikit, menyentuhkan pipinya pada telapak tangan Harry.

Harry melebarkan sudut tumpul senyumnya, lalu berkata. "Kita akan baik-baik saja". Draco mengangguk dan dengan begitu Harry melepas wajah Draco untuk bangkit. Draco mengambilkan ransel Harry dan menggendong miliknya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa. Keduanya keluar dari kamar rawat Harry dengan langkah diam-diam yang terasa menyakitkan.

Draco menuntun Harry ke arah lain dari lorong yang dilewati Narcissa dan Ibu Harry. Keduanya berpegangan tangan, menuju tangga darurat. Yang entah bagaimana Draco tahu keberadaannya.

Harry merasa tak perlu bertanya.

Karena mereka sendiri sudah sebuah pertanyaan.

Ia lelah bertanya-tanya. Maka ia sekarang hanya bisa percaya, pada Draco dan gengaman tangan mereka.

* * *

Bersambung..:)

So? Review?


	2. Chapter 17 : Revealed

Part 17

* * *

Severus tidak berharap melihat wajah lesu James Potter ketika pintu lift terbuka dan ia sampai kembali ke lantai dimana ruang rawat Harry berada. Dan lebih yang tidak ia kira lagi adalah kemudian Narcissa ia temukan sedang berjalan beriringan bersama dengan Lily Potter medekat ke arah mereka. Narcissa menepuki perlahan pundak Lily Potter yang mulai menangis, Severus menebak Narcissa sudah memberitahu soal Myrtle pada Lily.

Dan entah bagaimana secara ajaib Lily nampaknya sama sekali tidak menyalahkan ke arah Narcissa.

"James.."panggil Lily yang langsung menghambur memeluk suaminya. Narcissa memandang dengan tatapan iba ke arah Severus. Severus mengabaikannya, juga rasa terbakar di dadanya. Selama beberapa saat konfrontasi para orangtua itu hanya diisi oleh tangis sesengukan Lily. Severus merasa bahwa seharusnya ia tak berada disana. Karena pada dasarnya ia pihak luar yang terpaksa terlibat dalam drama sabun yang memuakan.

"Dimana Harry?"ujar James akhirnya ketika ia berusaha perlahan-lahan melepas pelukan erat Lily.

"Di kamar bersama Draco.."James mengernyit heran. Sebelum suaminya sempat memprotes Lily cepat bersuara,"Severus.."ujarnya dengan senyum tipis yang dipaksakan. Anehnya Severus tidak melihat kebencian, hanya sedikit ketersentakan dengan fakta bahwa Severus ada disana. Bukan senyum dingin yang selayaknya dialamatkan pada selingkuhan suamimu.

"Narcissa memberitahuku bahwa Kau datang hari sabtu lalu untuk memberitahuku ini?"senyum tipis yang dipaksakan itu sedikit lebih mengembang. Hanya masih tersisa kekecewaan karena Severus batal memberitahunya atau mungkin karena fakta ini tak muncul ke permukaan lebih cepat. Dengan sedikit bingung Severus mengangguk. Lalu buru-buru bertukar informasi lewat tatapan mata dengan Narcissa. Kalimat non verbal di wajah Narcissa seakan mengatakan bahwa ia berhasil menceritakan soal Myrtle tanpa membeberkan soal perselingkuhan James dengan Severus.

Severus tidak tahu bagaimana detailnya untuk saat ini. Dan bukannya ia bahagia bahwa Lily tetap tidak tahu soal ia dan James Potter. Tapi untuk saat ini ia bersyukur ia tidak perlu berhadapan dengan kemurkaan sahabat lamanya padanya.

Ia tidak yakin bisa menghadapinya. Tatapan kebencian James bukan yang pertama. James Potter selalu membencinya. Bahkan ketika ia berkata mencintai Severus- dan Severus yakin bahwa itu adalah sebuah fakta. Ia tahu, di sudut yang lain. James tetap menyimpan kebencian padanya. entah untuk apa kebencian tersebut.

Yah, ini tidak seperti bahwa kebencian lainnya memiliki tujuan atau fungsi yang jelas sebenarnya.

James kini tengah mencium lama kening Lily dengan penuh keharuan. Severus berusaha untuk tak membuang muka. Ia selalu memuntahkan makan siangnya selama beberapa minggu pertama melihat Lily bermesraan dengan James. Severus menyalahkan hormone remaja untuk ketidakstabilan emosinya saat itu. Dan kali ini, ia tidak bisa melakukannya lagi.

"Kita dalam hitungan mundur, Severus.."Narcissa entah sejak kapan berada di dekatnya. Berdiri anggun, tersenyum lembut. Severus selalu memuji bahwa topeng Guy Fawkes yang dikenakan V dalam V for Vendeta adalah ide jenius, atau make up tebal yang joker kenakan untuk menutupi identitasnya.

Tapi _poker face_ Narcissa adalah kejeniusan di tingkat yang berbeda. Ia tersenyum tenang, ia menyimpan rapi segala rencananya untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia tahu setiap langkahnya, ia tahu ekspresi mana yang harus ia kenakan pada setiap prosesnya. Severus berusaha untuk tidak merinding ketika melihat Narcissa berbalik lagi ke arah Lily dan James, mengenakan raut simpati luar biasa tulus di wajahnya.

Severus mungkin akan mulai menggambar komik dengan Narcissa sebagai tokoh jahat, antagonis yang memainkan sisi protagonist.

Karena pada akhirnya topeng terbaik adalah wajahmu sendiri.

"Kau tidak menceritakan semuanya?"Severus bertanya akhirnya, setelah sekian lama diam berusaha memalingkan wajah dari tatapan pengertian Lily yang masih memeluk James kini.

Narcissa tersenyum, terselip humor dalam senyumnya. Severus dibuat mengernyit karena situasi saat ini sama sekali tidak menyisakan sudut untuk ditertawai. Severus tahu bahwa keluarga Malfoy memiliki selera humor yang terkadang tak lazim. Jadi, Severus tahu betul ia melewatkan sesuatu.

"Aku menceritakan semuanya."diajwab kernyitan heran dari Severus. "Kau yang akan aku buat terheran-heran jika kukatakan yang sebenarnya."

Severus sudah membuka mulut untuk bertanya. Namun dering handphone Narcissa memecah suasana.

Samar-samar Severus mendengar suara seorang pria. Terdengar formal dengan selipan rasa bela sungkawa. Dan kalimat yang tertangkap oleh Severus adalah,"kami turut berduka cita… Saudara Anda Bellatrix Lestrange meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan."

Severus lebih dulu melirik pada James dan Lily yang kini berhenti berpelukan dan menatap ke arah Narcissa. Baru setelah itu menatap ke arah Narcissa.

Wanita itu, dan topeng emosinya yang beragam rupa.

Severus tidak tahu harus bertepuk tangan atau menangis sesengukan. Tapi Narcissa lebih dulu meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat seakan mencari pegangan.

Tidak.

 _Tidak,_ pikir Severus. Narcissa hanya sedang menyempurnakan aktingnya.

Entah bagaimana, tapi Severus tahu. Kematian Bellatrix adalah bagian dari rencana.

* * *

-Pinggir kota London-

Pukul 10.32 pm.

Mereka bergerak lagi, pikir Harry.

Harry berusaha memutar memorinya dengan jalur yang benar. Berusaha memetakan satu persatu rangkaian kejadian yang terjadi padanya sepanjang dua belas jam ini.

Harry mengambil beberapa lembar kertas memo untuk mencatat pesanan di restoran kecil murahan yang tadi menjadi tempat makan malam ia bersama Draco. Draco kini tengah menyupir sebuah SUV tua berwarna hijau pekat yang entah mengapa berbau bawang. Bahkan Harry yang tidak pernah membenci bawang pun merasa terganggu dengan baunya. Tapi ia merasa tidak punya hak untuk complain jika Draco saja sebagai musuh bebuyutan bawang tidak mengatakan apapun sebagai protes.

Dan sialnya AC-nya tidak berfungsi. Setidaknya radionya berfungsi, tapi Harry dan Draco nyaris bertengkar hanya kerena _channel_ radio. Itu sebabnya mereka diam-diaman saat ini, setelah memutuskan bahwa mematikan radio sebagai sesuatu yang adil untuk keduanya.

Kembali ke kertas memo Harry dan Harry yang sedang masih merasa kesal pada Draco dan menolak bicara padanya. Jadi, untuk mengisi waktunya ia mulai membuat rangkaian ingatan di kertas tipis memo restoran.

Sekitar jam 10 : _Aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan menemukan Draco bersama ibunya berada di kamarku._

Jam 10 sampai sekitar jam 11: _mendapat ceramah panjang dari calon mertua yang tidak merestuiku. Lalu entah kenapa ibuku membiarkan aku dan draco berduaan dan entah kenapa juga aku setuju untuk kabur dengannya?! Aku pasti sudah gila? Kenapa aku mau pergi dengannya? Draco masih tetap saja menyebalkan dan bebal dan menyebalkan dan punya selera music yang ketinggalan jaman dan menyebalkan. DAN MENYEBALKAN._

 _Tapi kurasa aku cukup menyukainya._

Harry merasa ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya jadi ia menengadah dari posisinya yang duduk meringkuk di kursi samping pengemudi. Kepala menghadap ke jendela luar, berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan Draco. Ia berbalik sedikit dan menatap sekilas kaca spion. Ketika ia melihat kaca spion ia melihat lirikan Draco yang buru-buru dialihkan oleh si empunya kilau abu.

Harry berpura-pura tidak perduli, lalu lanjut menulis lagi.

Jam 11 sampai jam setengah 1: _Kami berlari dan berjalan menuju ke arah tengah kota,_ _menaiki mobil –kalau aku tidak salah milik zabini, lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja di gang tua, lalu_ _menaiki beberapa bis, dan entah mengapa Draco mengajak ku beputar-putar. Hingga kami berhenti di dekat museum kereta. Kukira ia ingin mengajakku tamasya, ternyata ia membawaku menemui seseorang di pinggir jalan yang mengantarkan kami ke sebuah jalan kotor, yang becek dan aneh._

Sekitar jam 1 : _Draco membayar pengantar kami sebesar 50 dollar amerika. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia dibayar dengan mata uang negara lain. Tapi kebingunganku lebih tertuju pada bar kecil tempat kami berada saat itu. Dan seperti yang kuduga, kami tidak kesana untuk minum-minum. Kami ada disana untuk masuk ke salah satu bilik wc pria dan mengetuk jendela kecil tiga kali. Aku tidak mengerti lagi kenapa ada jendela kecil di dalam sebuah bilik wc umum. Namun kemudian aku mengerti. Kami kesana untuk passport palsu. Dengan tujuan amerika._

 _Draco benar-benar merencanakan ini._

Sekitar jam 2 : _kami sudah berada di sebuah stasiun bawah tanah ketika Draco menarikku berlari keluar dari stasiun. Menabrak banyak penumpang lain. Aku sibuk meminta maaf beberapa kali dan Draco sibuk menarikku berlari. Aku melihat pengejar kami. Dua lelaki plontos dan seorang gadis tinggi semampai. Entahlah kami berlari kemana. Tapi Draco berhenti begitu kami memasuki sebuah taksi. Karna tentu saja, Kau tidak bisa berlari di dalam taksi. –itu lelucon yang payah, Harry- Hei! Kau memoku, terserah aku mau menulis apapun disini!_

Sekitar jam 4 : _Kami keluar dari taksi kuning dan Draco membayar argo dengan harga cukup mahal. Tapi setidaknya setelah kami berkeliling-keliling tidak jelas sepanjang jalanan London. Bukan hanya supir taksi kami saja yang kami buat pusing tapi juga dua sepeda motor yang mengejar kami. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan Draco hapal seluruh jalanan di London, tapi aku menciumnya di bibir siang tadi. Di depan banyak orang. Aku tidak perduli. Draco menyelamatkan kami dari entah apa. Tapi aku berterima kasih, setidaknya Draco layak mendapatkan sedikit ciuman. Kupikir._

"Kau menulis apa?"Harry menarik nafas. Berfikir bahwa mungkin sudah saatnya ia berhenti merajuk kesal dan menanggapi kalimat Draco barusan yang berkesan menawarkan perdamaian.

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Kau sudah mau bicara lagi sekarang?"ada kesan menggoda tapi juga ada kesan lega. Harry berbalik, menatap ke arah Draco dan melonggarkan sedikit ikat pinggangnya. Lalu mencium Draco di pipinya.

"Aku masih membencimu."ujar Harry. Draco terkekeh. Laju mobil menurun perlahan dan Harry sudah akan bertanya mengapa mereka berhenti di pinggir hutan? Ketika bibir Draco tiba-tiba saja ada di bibirnya dan Harry lupa tentang segala hal yang perlu ia pertanyakan pada Draco sepanjang hari ini.

Harry ingin bertanya soal, darimana Draco tahu soal pembuat paspor palsu itu?

Dan darimana ia bisa membedakan mana paspor palsu yang memiliki kualitas bagus dan mana yang tidak. lalu sejak kapan Draco hapal jalanan kota London? Termasuk jalan-jalan tikus yang mengerikan dan bau, yang tentu saja, tidak pernah ada di iklan pariwisata kota London.

Sejak kapan Draco tahu bahwa ada jalan 'tikus' yang bisa dilalui taksi?

Darimana Draco punya uang dollar amerika yang ia gunakan untuk membayar informan dan paspor palsu mereka?

Dan kenapa ia memilih nama Tom Felton untuk namanya dan sejak kapan Harry menjadi Daniel Radcliffe di kepalanya?

Bagaimana Draco bisa hapal jalur kereta bawah tanah mana yang akan mengecoh pengejar mereka?

Darimana semua uang untuk membayar semua biaya kabur-kaburan sejauh ini?

Dan mengapa Draco terlihat begitu ketakutan setiap kali Harry melepaskan pegangan tangan mereka?

Mengapa Draco menatapnya dengan rasa bersalah?

Mengapa ia menciumnya dengan begitu dalam seakan hidupnya bergantung pada ciuman mereka?

"Shuuut.."Draco melepas ciumannya. Menempelkan kening Harry pada keningnya. "Aku akan jelaskan semuanya begitu kita sampai Liverpool."

"Kita ke Liverpool?"

"Ya… dan menumpang kapal dari sana untuk menuju amerika. Terlalu beresiko untuk berpergian menggunakan pesawat. Ayahmu seorang agen lagipula."

"Ayahku tidak akan menyalahgunakan wewenangnya."

"Ayahmu mungkin tidak. tapi ibuku bisa meyakinkan ayahmu untuk melakukannya."

"Janga bicara buruk soal ibumu!"Harry menegur Draco. Draco terkekeh, di matanya ada kekaguman aneh yang tak bisa Harry jabarkan. Di sisi lain Draco tak bisa menjabarkan Harry, pemuda ini. Ia tidak pernah berhenti membuat kejutan. Sejak pertama kali mereka terlibat interaksi. Sekarang, ketika mereka sedang berlari dari... katakanlah kejaran Narcissa Malfoy; ibu Draco, pemuda ini dengan menggebu memperingatkan Draco bahwa berbicara buruk tentang ibumu adalah sesuatu yang yang tidak pantas dilakukan.

Seakan lari dari rumah dan membawa kabur anak orang tidak seburuk menghina ibu sendiri. Draco benar-benar tidak mengerti logika norma di otak Harry.

"Harry Potter, si pemikir bijak… Kau harus berhenti menjadi naïf, Harry. kita sedang kabur dari rumah menuju dunia yang kejam."Draco mengacak rambut hitam pemuda itu.

Harry mengeluarkan _pouting_ andalannya, yang okay, mungkin sama sekali tidak _manly,_ tapi Harry tahu Draco selalu menyerah pada apapun yang Harry inginkan jika ia mengeluarkan _pout_ ini. Sesuatu yang Harry pelajari beberapa hari belakangan.

Dan Harry benar, ada kilat permohonan maaf di mata Draco, matanya menyejuk dengan rasa bersalah dan menjanjikan penjelasan. Hanya saja tidak sekarang.

Harry mendesah,"Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa Aku setuju untuk kabur bersamamu?"

"Karna Aku tampan dan Kau mencintaiku."

Harry mendengus. "Kau tidak setampan itu dan kau payah dalam memilih mobil.", Harry memutar bola matanya sambil mengelilingkan pandangan pada interior mobil yang mereka tumpangi kini.

"Tapi Kau mencintaiku.",ujar Draco dengan oktaf suara yang rendah. Seperti bisikan. Ada keraguan.

Harry merasakannya.

Jadi, ganti kini Harry yang menarik Draco ke dalam sebuah ciuman. Lidah bertukar saliva. Dan Draco menahan tengkuk Harry agar tak menjauh ketika pemuda itu hendak melepas ciumannya. Draco melepas sabuk pengamannya dan membuat dirinya menekan Harry ke tempat duduknya. Harry merasakan perih ketika Draco menggigit bibir bawahnya sebagai tanda untuk mengakhiri ciuman mereka.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku?"Harry tidak yakin untuk apa Draco bertanya atau membuat pernyataan ini. Tapi ia mengangguk karna di sinar kelabu Draco yang tak jelas karena tak ada cukup cahaya disana, Harry melihat ketakutan.

Ketakutan yang sama yang berulang setiap kali ia dan Harry berbagi keintiman.

Tapi Harry mengangguk. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Kau terjebak bersamaku, jadi biasakan dirimu untuk mendengarkan ocehanku soal betapa kerennya Eminem, anak orchestra."

Draco Cuma tersenyum. Menjauh dari Harry dan kembali duduk dengan baik di kursi pengemudi. Menyalakan kembali mesin dan memakai kembali sabuk pengamannya. Menjalankan mobil dengan perlahan.

Harry merasa bahwa Draco berusaha terlalu keras. Entah untuk apa. Tapi Harry tahu Draco berusaha sangat keras untuk sesuatu.

Untuk hubungan mereka bisa bertahan? Tentu. Itu tentu saja yang sedang Draco usahakan. Harry pikir. Tapi ada satu hal lain.

Ia menaruh tangannya di paha Draco. Membiarkan tangannya kemudian digenggam oleh pemuda tersebut. Posisi mereka sedikit _awkward_ tapi Harry berhasil membuat dirinya nyaman sambil kini bersandar pada bahu Draco.

Harry ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka?

Harry ingin tahu seperti apa reaksi ibunya ketika ia menemukan kamar anaknya kosong? Harry merasa bersalah, tentu saja, tolong jangan bertanya. Harry ingin tahu apa Narcissa Malfoy membenci dirinya kini karena ia membawa kabur anak semata wayangnya? _Well_ , walau secara mendasar Draco yang merencanakan rencana kabur-kaburan ini. Walaupun secara teknis Draco yang menggusur Harry pergi. Tapi Draco tidak akan merencanakan semua ini jika bukan untuk dirinya.

Harry merasa sedikit bangga, karena ia membuat seorang Draco Malfoy berkorban sebanyak ini untuknya.

"Kau mau mendengarkan radio?"Draco berbisik perlahan. Seakan takut jika suaranya terlalu berisik ia akan membangunkan sesuatu yang mengerikan di balik kegelapan jalanan hutan pinggir kota London.

Harry menangguk. Draco bertanya lagi,"kurasa kita sudah di luar jangkauan radio..?"

Harry membuang nafas setengah kesal,"lalu kenapa kau menawarkan, _Einstein_?"

"Cuma memastikan kamu belum tidur?"

"Belum. Memang kita akan tidur dimana malam ini?"

"Mungkin di _rest area_ , begitu kita masuk tol nanti. Mau tidur di kursi belakang sambil berpelukan?"

"Memang kita berdua muat?"

"Kamu kan kecil."

Harry mengeluarkan dengusan sebal. "Tapi tidak sekecil itu, Draco.."

Lalu diam. "Kenapa kita berlari?", pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Harry. Draco bergerak kepalanya kilat untuk menatap Harry sekilas. Melihat Harry mengeluarkan tatapan kosong pada jalanan gelap.

"Karna kita dikejar?", ujar Draco menawarkan jawaban berupa pertanyaan.

"Kenapa ketika kita dikejar kita harus berlari?", Harry bertanya lagi. Nadanya masih sama datarnya.

Draco berfikir untuk beberapa saat. Mungkin beberapa menit terlewat sampai Draco memutuskan untuk menghela nafas dan membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab,"Karena itu terdengar seperti sesuatu yang masuk akal untuk dilakukan. Seperti aksi dan reaksi.", Draco menunggu Harry berkomentar. Tapi ia diam. Jadi Draco melanjutkan,"Kenapa? Kau berfikir untuk membiarkan diri ditangkap adalah hal yang lebih masuk akal?" Draco menjaga agar nada suaranya yang keluar tida terdengar seperti seseorang yang tersinggung. Sulit, tapi Draco berusaha menjadi sama datarnya dengan Harry. Menjaga agar percakapan ini tetap percakapan metafora dan filosofis.

"Tidak. Aku berfikir tentang kenapa kita harus berlari, karena kita memiliki sesuatu untuk diperjuangkan. Sesuatu yang layak untuk membuat kita berlari dan mengorbankan banyak hal. Aku sedang memikirkan alasan itu beberapa menit lalu., "Harry menatap Draco. Tidak ada lanjutan kalimat lagi, tapi Draco merasakan tangan Harry yang menggenggam tangannya yang menggenggam gigi mobil.

"Kau layak diperjuangkan. Kita layak diperjuangkan.", ia membawa tangan Draco mendekat dan mencium punggung telapak tangannya, lalu mengembalikannya ke tempat gigi mobil berada. "Aku hanya takut bahwa aku tidak cukup layak untuk ini semua."

Draco mendesah. Harry dan segala keraguan.

Harry dan segala alasan.

Draco mencintainya, tapi terkadang hal ini terdengar konyol di telinganya. Jadi, ia menarik telapak tangan Harry mendekat ke pipinya, menggesekannya ke pipi Draco, lalu mencium jemarinya. "Drac..."Harry berbicara lagi.

Draco hanya menyeringai sekilas ke arah Harry dan berkata," _Shut Up! I love you, you punk!_ "

Lalu Harry terkekeh. Dan menarik tangannya menjauh. Membuka jendela di bagian pintunya dan menikmati angin malam menampar pipinya.

Mereka berbalik dan bertemu pandang selama sedetik. Harry tertawa. Tersenyum lebar pada seringai Draco. Berbicara dengan bahasa yang hanya dimengerti keduanya dan berkata," _Shut Up_?!"

Dan tertawa lagi ke arah angin malam.

* * *

"Mereka menemukan jasad Nyonya Bellatrix Lestrange dalam keadaan tertutupi luka bakar di hampir 90 persen keseluruhan tubuhnya. Kami mengidentifikasi jenasah di kursi depan adalah supir pribadi Anda yaitu Mr. Johanson, Mrs Malfoy."Polisi di depan Narcissa menutup map laporannya, dan menampilkan wajah berduka yang nampak tulus dari lubuk hatinya. "Kami turut berduka."

Narcissa menyempatkan diri untuk mengusap air matanya yang mengalir di pipinya dengan sapu tangan mahalnya, lalu tersenyum pada simpati yang ditawarkan. "Ya, terima kasih."lalu Narcissa membiarkan polisi tersebut mengangguk sebagai tanda untuk berpamitan. Severus di ruang sebelah terdiam. Mendengarkan 2 petugas kepolisian lain yang menjelaskan lebih detail kronologis kejadian pada Severus.

Petugas yang menghadapi Narcissa adalah kepala dari tim ini. Ia memanggil kedua anak buahnya dan basa-basi untuk undur diri. Narcissa membiarkan Severus yang mengantarkan keluar para petugas itu. Ia duduk termangu di kursi ruangan tamu, dan kepala tim dengan mata sendu mengirim tatapan bela sungkawa ke arahnya. Narcissa hanya mengangguk dnegan tatapan kosong.

Menghela nafas ketika akhirnya ketiga polisi itu akhirnya tak lagi terdnegar suaranya. Dan Narcissa mendengar bunyi klik sebagai pertanda Severus yang mengunci pintu.

"Mereka sudah di luar London."Itu kalimat informasi yang Severus dapat ketika ia kembali ke tempat Narcissa berada.

"Bellatrix atau Draco dan Harry?", Severus mengambil tempat duduk di sebrang ruangan. Ia sudah lelah dengan konfrontasi hari ini. Dan perutnya masih terasa sakit akibat pukulan James Potter tadi pagi. Ah... dan juga dadanya terasa sesak setiap kali mengingat tentang bagaimana James terlihat rapuh di depan lift.

"Draco."lalu diam. Sekitar 10 detik kemudian,"Dan jangan bicarakan tentang Bellatrix.."Ada yang tidak terucap dari penggalan kalimat itu. Severus menengadah, menatap Narcissa. Tapi Narcissa hanya balik menatap tak melanjutkan apa-apa.

"Bukankah anak buahmu kehilangan jejak Draco di pusat kota tadi siang?"

"Ya. Tapi aku juga menyimpan anak buah di perbatasan kota dan mereka melihatnya. Hanya saja tidak berhasil untuk mengikutinya tepat di belakang.",Narcissa melepas sarung tangannya. "Lucius pulang besok. Ia tidak akan senang dengan berita kaburnya Draco."

"Yang membawa lari anak orang", Severus melanjutkan. Narcissa menatap dingin ke arahnya.

"Kita tidak akan memberitahu Lucius tentang itu. Apa yang tidak dia tahu tidak akan menyakitinya."

"Atau menyakitimu, _well, for this matter._ ",Narcissa tersenyum kecut.

"Kau tahu Lucius bisa sangat murka jika mengetahui Draco jatuh cinta pada sesama jenis dan melakukan banyak tindakan bodoh untuk anak itu. Atau cinta. Atau omong kosong lainnya. Lucius membesarkan seorang putra mahkota, seorang pangeran yang ia pikir harus punya keberanian dan keagungan.",Narcissa memperhatikan kukunya untuk beberapa saat. "Draco akan dimaafkan jika pelarian ini Lucius tahu sekedar _rebelious phase_. Yang Kau tahu mungkin memang hanay itu sebenarnya. Draco ingin memberontak, tapi ia tidak pernah punya alasan cukup kuat untuk dirinya sendiri sehingga menggunakan Harry untuk memperkuat alasannya."

Severus menatap Narcissa, pandnagan mereka berbagi emosi dan infromasi rahasia yang tidak bisa mereka bagi pada orang lain. Narcissa bangkit, menyentuh dagu Severus dan mengangkat wajahnya. Lalu sebuah tamparan bersarang di wajah Severus.

Severus pernah ditampar banyak orang dalam hidupnya.

Kekerasan bukan sesuatu yang baru. Ia merasakan tamparan pertama kali dari rasa frustasi. Lalu kematian ibunya.

" _Bella_ menitipkan itu."ketika akhirnya Severus berhenti meringis. "Dan ucapan selamat tinggal."lanjut Narcissa sambil tersenyum hangat.

Severus meringis, lalu terkekeh kecil. Kekehan dingin dari lelucon khas mereka yang berkutat dengan kegelapan. Dengan hidup penuh obsesi. Pada apa-apa yang tak mungkin dimiliki. Atau pada kesempurnaan yang mustahil.

"Sekarang, ia membuatku berharap ia bisa cepat kembali dan menamparku dengan lebih layak. Aku membocorkan rahasia hidup matinya. Aku mengeskpektasikan sesuatu yang lebih."

Narcissa tertawa, selama beberapa saat, ketika reda ia berkata,"Aku kurang latihan." Ujarnya.

Dan berbalik lalu menjauh menuju pintu. "Istirahat Severus, dan obati lukamu."tatapan Narcissa sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak membicarakan luka di memar di perut Severus.

Atau goresan cincin Narcissa bekas tamparan tadi.

Narcissa membiacarakan cinta.

Dan luka yang dibawanya ketika manusia yang tak layak merasakannya menjadi serakah tentangnya.

Severus, untuk satu-satunya hal yang mendekati cinta yang dimilikinya.

Dan Narcissa, untuk anak semata wayang yang berpaling darinya.

* * *

Harry tidak ingat siapa yang memulai. Draco dan dirinya baru saja keluar dari sebuah _cafe_ kecil di sebuah _rest area_ , karena menyupir 10 jam lebi membuat Draco membutuhkan lebih banyak kafein. Draco melihat motel bobrok dan berfikir bahwa tawaran kamar murah dengan ranjang berkasur tipis dan kamar mandi kotor masih lebih baik daripada sekedar berbaring di jok belakang mobil.

Jadi, Draco memesan satu kamar dengan 2 ranjang kecil. Sekedar untuk menghindari tatapan curiga dari ibu-ibu kurus kurang gizi yang sepertinya tidak mengharapkan ada tamu datang malam ini dan mengganggu kegiatannya melamun sambil sesekali menenggak botol kecil _wine_ nya.

Harry ingat Draco masuk lebih dulu. Melempar tas ranselnya di ranjang sebelah kanan. Harry ikut melempar tasnya ke ranjang yang sama. Lalu duduk di ranjang satunya. Draco berdiri di depannya. Harry menguap ketika Draco mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk. Draco tertawa untuk beberapa saat dan berkomentar soal wajah konyol yang Harry buat. Tawa reda dan jemari lentik Draco, jemari pemain pianis yang kelentikkannya beraura mistis itu menyentuh bibir Harry. Harry sekedar ingin bermain-main ketika ia memasukan telunjuk Draco ke mulut dan mengulumnya. Draco kemudian menambahkan jari tengah. Lalu jari manisnya. Ketiga jari itu basah dan saliva Harry mengalir sedikit dari sudut bibirnya.

Ketika Draco melepas ketiga jari itu, Harry terengah-engah dan merasakan tubuhnya memanas. Ada sesitivitas sensual yang membuat tubuh Harry meronta untuk sentuhan lebih. Jadi Harry menengadah dan berusaha bangkit untuk mencapai bibir Draco yang terasa jauh karena Draco kini masih berdiri tegak di depannya. Tapi kedua tangan Draco menahan pundak Harry dan membuat Harry kembali terduduk.

"Kau harus mengikuti permainanku jika menginginkan ciuman, _baby boy_ ", ada dominansi di suara _husky_ Draco. Harry merinding untuk sesaat, lalu tanpa sadar mengangguk menyetujuinya. Draco merunduk seakan-akan hendak mencium Harry. Namun, pemuda itu justru mendekat ke telinga kanannya dan menggigit daun telinga Harry. Harry mendesah, kenikmatan dan kesakitan berpadu dalam satu suara.

Setelah ciuman kecil sebagai penghilang rasa sakit Draco berbicara lagi. "Sekarang... Aku akan mengatakan apa yang harus Kau lakukan dan apa yang akan kau dapatkan dariku jika melakukannya dengan baik, paham?",Harry mengangguk. Draco menggigit lagi daun telinga Harry, kali ini lebih keras dan lebih tertuju untuk membuat Harry tahu bahwa ia melakukan sesuatu kesalahan, semacam hukuman. "Tidak.. Jika aku bertanya atau memerintahkan sesuatu Kau harus menjawabnya dengan _Yes, Draco_. Dan tambahkan desahan, aku suka desahanmu."Draco merasakan tubuh Harry merinding. Merasakan kaki Harry yang mulai menggeliat tidak nyaman.

"paham?", Draco terdengar seperti menguji coba.

" _Yes, Draco_ ",Draco tersenyum dengan seringai.

Lalu ia menjauh dari Harry, ketika sentuhan Draco terlepas Harry sempat sekaan mengikuti. Tidak rela ketika hangat tubuh Draco menjauh darinya. Tapi dengan satu tangannya Draco menahan Harry. Draco menyempatkan meraba alat vital Harry yang membentuk ketat di celananya. Draco tahu ukuran Harry bukan ukuran yang sangat besar atau panjang, tapi ia tahu ukuran Harry masih dalam kategori _decent average_ dan punya stamina yang tidak bisa diremehkan.

"Akhh.."nafas Harry tercekat akibat sentuhan Draco.

Draco menyeringai. "Dengarkan instruksiku..." Harry menjawab seperti yang Draco perintahkan. Lalu ia berkata,"Aku ingin Kau membuka seluruh bajumu, namun hanya dengan tangan kiri."Harry menatapnya bingung. "Karena tangan kananmu akan punya tugas lain.", ujar Draco sambil membawa tangan kanan Harry untuk meraba alat vitalnya yang juga sudah terbangun dan membesar menuju ukuran terbesarnya ketika mencapai ereksi sempurna. Ketika tangan Harry bersentuhan dengan bagian penting yang masih tertutupi celana jeans itu, baik Draco maupun Harry merintih.

Draco menggerakan tangan Harry sambil tangan Draco sibuk membuka reselting celannya dan kemudian ia mengeluarkan batangan kemaluannya. Harry sudah hendak menyentuh organ penting Draco itu ketika tangannya dihentikan oleh Draco yang dengan cukup kasar menempelkan telapak tangannya ke wajah Harry. "Basahi dengan salivamu. Pastikan benar-benar basah!", Harry tidak menjawab Draco tapi langsung menjilati jemarinya, lalu ke seluruh bagian telapak tangannya. Ia masih bisa merasakan _burger_ yang dimakannya untuk makan malam tadi. Sempat membuat Harry merasa jijik, namun Draco dan jemari pianisnya yang panjang meremas rambut Harry, menambah kekacauan pada rambut Harry.

"Cukup!", Draco kemudian menarik telapak tangan Harry dengan kasar dan mengembalikannya pada penis Draco. Sentuhan pertama itu langsung mengirimkan sengatan pada keduanya, lalu simfoni rintihan Harry dan erangan Draco berpadu.

"Ok.. Kau bisa memulai _hand job_ nya.." bisik Draco seduktif. Harry memulai dengan tempo perlahan. Sambil tangan kirinya mulai bekerja membuka kancing bajunya. Pekerjaan yang membuat Harry setengah frustasi karena itu sulit dilakukan dengan hanya satu tangan.

" _I smell desperation.._ "Draco berbisik, menggoda Harry. Harry mengirmkan _death glare_ ke arah Draco, Kau tahu sebagai ancaman. Tapi Harry merasakan itu berakibat lain. Ia merasakan penis Draco yang semakin mengeras. _Oh._ Harry pikir. Lalu suara erangan, dan tangan Draco kembali ada di pundaknya. "Lupakan!",ketika ia menyingkirkan tangan Harry dan mendorong Harry hingga ia terbaring di ranjang. Draco melepaskan kemeja Harry, kaus putih polos dibaliknya dan dengan kasar melempar celana Harry ke lantai. Harry terekspos, hanya tinggal sehelai lagi pakaiannya yang tersisa. Draco menyukai kenyataan bahwa Harry masih memakai tipikal celana dalam yang dibelikan oleh orangtuamu, _just simple plain white briefs_.

"Drac—Aaakh..",Hary merasakan kenikmatan dan kesakitan bersamaan dengan remasan kuat Draco pada alat vitalnya yang masih tertutupi kain.

" _You like that, Harry?_ "Harry hanya mendesah, ketika Draco menurunkan celana dalamnya sangat perlahan, fokus pada mengeluarkan sepotong kain itu dari kakinya dan sama sekali mengabaikan bagian tubuh Harry yang sangat butuh perhatian saat ini. Harry harus puas hanya dengan nafas Draco dan sedikit sentuhan dari hidung Draco pada kemaluannya.

Harry tidak mengerti kemana Draco yang barusan mengeluhkan bahwa ia kelelahan menyetir dan butuh air panas untuk mandi, lalu tidur. Harry bahkan sempat kecewa bahwa Draco tetap memilih kamar dengan dua ranjang untuk menghindari tatapan aneh atau pertanyaan kasar atau kemungkinan buruk mereka terusir bahkan sebelum menginap. Harry pikir Draco sudah mulai bosan setelah 12 jam lebih bersamanya dan pada akhirnya mereka akan berbalik arah.

Harry selalu punya ktakutan ini.

Ketakutan dimana pada satu hari Draco membuka mata dan sadar bahwa yang ia perjuangkan untuk Harry adalah sia-sia.

Bahwa ia hanya terobsesi untuk sesaat dan bukan jatuh cinta.

Bahwa—"Harry?",emerald Harry bertemu dengan tatapan khawatir pada mata kelabu Draco. "Aku melakukan kesalahan? Apa aku menyakitimu?",dan ketika Draco mengusap wajah Harry ketika itu ia sadar ada air mata di pipinya.

"Aku menangis?" _Pertanyaan bodoh._ Pikir Harry dalam kepalanya.

Draco terkekeh,"Ya.."lalu mencium pipinya. Setelah itu kembali memandang Harry dengan eskpresi cemas. "Kau mau melanjutkan ini?", sambil tangannya berisyarat menunjuk tubuh Harry yang telanjang.

"Sebenarnya..."Harry nampak tidak yakin, Draco menunggu Harry hingga ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Ya?", akhirnya Harry bersuara. "Hanya saja.. seperti biasa saja... Kau tahu maksudku?", di eskpresi Harry ada kalimat yang menjelaskan pertanyaannya.

"Kau tidak suka aku memerintah seperti itu padamu ketika kita melakukan 'ini'?"

Harry menggeleng," _It's_ _actually hot_... Tapi... kurasa tidak sekarang?"

"Kau tidak siap?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja, kurasa aku masih terlalu emosional setelah semua yang terjadi hari ini. Jadi...entahlah Drac..."

Di kelabu Draco ada kebingungan yang jelas. Sesuatu yang membuat Harry semakin frustasi karena ia juga tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan dirinya. Ia terangsang, tentu saja. Tapi saat pikiran-pikiran negatif yang selalu menghantuinya ketika itu menyangkut masalah Draco datang padanya. Ia merasa ingin bersembunyi dibalik selimut dan menangis sambil ditutupi bantal. Agar tidak ada yang tahu ia menangis. Agar tidak ada yang mendengar ia menangis.

Draco menarik nafas, lalu merunduk beberapa saat. Ekspresi itu membuat isi kepala Harry berteriak panik, namun sebelum Harry sempat berkata apa-apa Draco kembali menatap Harry. Mengelus wajahnya,"Bagaimana jika kita lanjutkan tapi Kau yang memberi perintah?"

"Aku tidak bisa memainkan peran seperti itu.. Kau tahu kan?"

"Aku baru 'tidur' denganmu 2 kali, Harry. Jadi, tidak, aku tidak tahu."

Harry menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Nampak berfikir,"bagaimana kalau sesuai permintaanku?"

Draco mengernyit, merasa tidak menemukan perbedaan jadi Harry cepat cepat menjelaskan,"jadi aku akan mengatakan apa yang harus kau lakukan tapi aku tidak akan menggunakan nada perintah. Bagaimana?"

Draco tertawa. Lalu mengangguk,"Kau tahu ini pembicaraan terpanjangku soal sex dengan seseorang..."

"Pantas hubunganmu tidak ada yang berhasil. Tidak pernah ada yang bilang padamu kalau komunikasi adalah hal terpent—hmmmp",Draco memotong kalimat Harry dengan bibirnya. Ciuman mereka, adalah tipe ciuman romantis kali ini. Tipe ciuman yang mengambil nafasmu dan perhatianmu karena 'orang' yang menciummu. Bukan ciuman yang mengambil nafasmu dan perhatianmu karena yah.. kau dicium. Sesuatu semacam itu.

"Berhenti bicara.."Draco melepas ciumannya dan menjilat telinga Harry. "Setidaknya kalaupun bicara bicarakan soal apa yang kau inginkan...",ujarnya sambil tersenyum seduktif. Senyum _cassanova_ andalannya.

"Emmh... _I apologized.. engh... Could you suck me, please_ ,"Draco terkekeh.

" _You had a good manner, Mr. Potter_ "

" _Stop talking! Shhh..._ "jari telunjuk Harry berada di bibir Draco, kemudian menunjuk kemaluannya. " _It's getting colder_."Draco tertawa lagi.

Namun sedetik kemudian ia sudah berhadapan dengan kemaluan Harry. Ia menjilat kepala sementara jemari tangan kanannya memainkan batangnya, mengusap perlahan. Harry mengeluarkan desahan protes. Draco mengeluarkan _smirk_ andalannya dan melanjutkan menggoda Harry dengan hanya menjilat bagian kepalanya dan usapan dengan tekanan lembut pada batanganya.

"Drac...hhnnn... _please.._ ", Draco menatap Harry yang kini kedua kakinya sedikit mengangkat ke atas, luar biasa terangsang namun tidak mendapatkan stimulus yang dibutuhkan untuk memuaskan tubuhnya.

Draco berhenti menjliat dan hanya fokus pada batang Harry. "Bagaimana kalau kau 'menghisap'ku lebih dulu dan menunjuk cara yang harus kulakukan padamu."Harry mengernyit kesal tapi mulai bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Draco bangkit dan berdiri di pinggir ranjang, sementara Harry berlutut di ranjang dengan wajah yang sangat dekat dengan kemaluan Draco yang masih terbungkus celana jeans.

"Kau menyebalkan..." ujar Harry sebelum langsung memasukan kemaluan Draco ke mulutnya begitu Draco selesai melepas celana jeans dan celana dalam yang dikenakannya.

Draco hanya mengerang, karena Harry sudah jauh berkembang lebih baik daripada ketika pertama kali mereka melakukan ini. Gigi Harry tak sesering dulu menggores daging kemaluan Draco dan ia bisa menelan lebih jauh dari sebelumnya. Satu tangan Draco meremas rambut Harry. Tangan satunya mengusap perlahan di punggung Harry, berjalan semakin turun dan meremas bagian bawah Harry. Remasan Draco sepertinya menambah semangat Harry karena gearakan Harry kini semakin erotis ditambah dengan jilatan dan ciuman kecil. Draco ingin mengambil _handphone_ yang cukup canggih dan memiliki fitur kamera lalu memotret Harry. Tapi hisapan Harry terlalu nikmat untuk ditinggalkan, jadi Draco memilih untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan tangannya dan mulai memisahkan kedua belahan bagian bawah Harry, dan menekan di sekitar lubang Harry.

"Akhhh..."Harry mengerang dan batang Draco terlepas dari bibirnya. Draco tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan melanjutkan menusuk lebih dalam dengan satu jari ke dalma lubang Harry, membuat Harry sibuk mengerang dan menutup mata dan hanya menyimpan bibirnya di kepala kemaluan Draco tanpa lanjut menghisap.

"Ahhhh.. Draco.."nafas Harry tak karuan ketika Draco memasukan dua jari ke dalam lubang Harry dan mulai melemaskan otot-otot rektum Harry dengan gerakan menggunting. Lutut dan tubuh Harry mulai lemah dan ia butuh kedua tangannya kini untuk berpegang pada pinggul Draco agar ia bisa tetap mempertahankan posisi berlututnya.

" _You like that, Harry_?", Harry mengangguk dan hanya bisa mendesah sebagai jawaban.

"Drac...ah..eungh... ahnnn.. _please..._ "

"Kau tahu kau harus menyebutkan permintaanmu dnegan jelas jika ingin itu dikabulkan..", goda Draco.

Harry megap-megap dan butuh beberapa saat untuk menguasai dirinya sebelum mengatakan dengan sedikit kehabisan nafas," _Need you in me, You dickhead_!"ujarnya dengan sedikit ancaman yang kemudian diikuti dengan desahan panjang ketika Draco menyentuh sesuatu di dalam Harry yang menyengat ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Draco tertawa puas, Harry men _deathglare_ nya. Namun tidak terallu berhasil ketika Draco kemudian mengeluarkan semua jarinya dan Harry mendesah kosong dan bagian bawah Harry secara instingtif mengikuti jemari Draco yang sudah terlepas. Seakan meminta untuk segra 'dipenuhi' kembali.

Ðraco menyiapkan bantal untuk posisi misionaris,"Berbaringlah.." harry yang terangah-engah di pinggir ranjang menggeleng.

" _I want to ride you_..."Draco untuk sesaat kaget dengan permintaan itu.

"Maksudmu, Kau di atas?"

"Ya.. Aku juga ingin berada di atas kadang-kadang.." ucapnya sambil bersemu merah malu-malu seakan penis Draco tidak ada di mulutnya kurang dari 3 menit yang lalu.

Draco berfikir untuk menggoda Harry, tapi mengubah pikirannya dan merasa bahwa mereka sudah terlalu banyak bicara sepanjang sex ini jadi ia hanya mengguk dan tersenyum pada Harry. Ia memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di tengah ranjang dan menyimpan dua bantal di belakang punggungnya. Ia melebarkan kakinya untuk memprmudah Harry memposisikan diri nantinya.

Harry mendekat dan tidak langsung memposisikan bagian bawahnya di penis Draco. Ia merundukkan kembali kepanya dan mulai menjilati kemaluan Draco dari bagian pangkal, batang dan kepalanya. Draco mengerang dengan rasa hangat dan basah saliva yang mendominasi kemaluannya.

"Kau lupa menggunakan _lube_ dari tadi.."ujar Harry sambil memposisikan diri ketika ia merasa bahwa alat vital Draco sudah cukup mendapat 'pelumas' dari air liurnya.

"Hey... Kau juga dari tadi tidak sabara—" giliran Draco yang terpotong kalimatnya ketika kehangatan Harry mulai menyelubungi akat vitalnya. " _Shit... Akh... You're so tight..._ "Harry hanya mengangguk sekana berkata ' _i know'._ Dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya hingga milik Draco benar-benar tenggelam seluruhnya dalam lubang Harry. Ia diam selama beberapa saat, dan Draco berusaha keras menahan dirinya untuk tidak bergerak dan membiarkan Harry mnyesuaikan diri.

Harry yang sedari tadi matanya tidak menatap Draco kini menatap lurus ke arahnya ketika ia mulai bergerak naik dan turun secara perlahan. Menuntun tangan Draco ke arah bibirnya dan memasukan dua jari Draco ke dalam mulutnya, membuat gerakan menghisap dan mengulum seperti yang ia lakukan pada kemaluan Draco tadi.

Draco merasa seperti sedang bercinta dengan seorang pemain film porno, Harry tiba-tiba saja ahli dalam melakukan berbagai hal dan tahu sudut mana yang membuat dirinya tampak sexy di mata Draco.

" _Shit!_ Bukankah Kau virgin ketika kita pertama kali melakukan ini? Kau tidak melakukannya ini dengan orang lain kan?"

Harry mengangguk untuk pertanyaan pertama dan menggeleng untuk pertanyaan kedua. Ia melepaskan jari Draco, dan mulai bicara dengan nafas yang terengah-engah,"Hhhnn.. kau inganht? Emnmmh... Akus angat putus asahnnn... ah..ah..ah... ketika kau..eunghh... tidakhhh ah.. mengakui..hmmm.. ku?" Draco mengangguk, ia kehabisan kata-kata (sesuatu yang jarang terjadi pada Draco Malfoy), entah mengapa Harry yang bersusah payah berusaha bicara meskipun ia tidak dalam keadaan yang mudah untuk merangkai kata-kata.

Harry memelankan ritme tusukan penis Draco pada lubangnya,"Kau tidak tahu betapa menyakitkannya itu. Aku melihatmu setiap hari di lapangan sepakbola, berlatih dengan teman-temanmu. Bermesraan dengan Astoria setelah selesai latihan."Draco berhenti sesaat gerakan pinggulnya. Berusaha menyimak Harry, karena ini sesuatu yang penting. Merasakan Draco berhenti, Harry terlihat bingung dan ikut terdiam.

" _Sorry.._ "ucap Draco. Harry tersenyum, senyum sendu andalannya dengan emerald penuh luka yang sama. Menggeleng pelan.

"Aku hanya..."nafas Harry tercekat dan Draco tahu itu karena kalimat berikutnya sangat dikuasai perasaan dan bukan karena kegiatan 'panas' mereka. "Apa istilahnya? _Miserable?_ Kau tidak menatapku. Kau tidak entahlah, seakan pengalamn di peternakan hanya mimpi. Seakan malam ketika pertama kali kita melakukannya, ketika pertama kalinya Kau memandangku dan terlihat menginginkanku. Seakan tidak nyata."Harry menalan ludah. Ada kaca-kaca yang mengancam pecah di sudut emeraldnya. "Kurasa aku sangat putus asa. Namun aku begitu menginginkanmu. Itu sebabnya aku tetap datang ke latihanmu meskipun aku mengeluh karena dipaksa datang. Aku tetap datang. Karena aku ingin melihatmu."Draco mencium Harry. Menginggigit bibir bawahnya.

Pernyataan Harry adalah rahasia rapuh yang Harry simpan sendiri dan tak ada yang tahu sebelumnya. Draco membayangkannya. Tapi tidak pernah benar-benar mengetahuinya.

Harry mengekspos bagian terlemah dalam dirinya. Draco merasakan matanya memanas karena ia masih tetap pengecut yang sama yang belum juga bisa jujur pada Harry dan mengatakan smeua kebenarannya. Sesuatu seperti meninju perut Draco dan Draco mual dibuatnya.

"Aku.." Harry melanjutkan. Baik kata-katanya, juga gerakannya. Dengan perlahan dan erotis. "Aku melihatmu setiap hari di lapangan itu. _You.. ahnnn... ah..ah..._ "Draco juga kembali menggerakan pinggulnya merasakan Harry yang semakin ketat menyelimutinya.

"Kau tidak perlu bicara lagi...",Harry menggeleng. Ia mencium Draco dan mengikuti ritme gerakan Draco. Posisi ini membuat Harry memiliki kekuasaan yang lebih untuk ikut ambil bagian dari tempo permainan mereka.

"Haaaah..."Harry melepas nafas, lalu ia mengigigit bibir bawahnya menahan erangan. "Drac..."bibir mereka kembali bertemu, nafas mereka jadi lebih berguna ketika mereka saling beradu dominasi. Bertukar saliva dan hangat masing-masing.

" _Come inside me,please..",_ Harry berbisik cukup koheren di telinga mendesah dan membawa satu tangannya mendekat ke alat vital Harry. Meberikan gerakan naik turun yang cukup kasar hingga Harry mendesah lebih kencang lagi. Hingga tubuh Harry lunglai dan membiarkan Draco yang sepenuhnya mengambil alih ritme gerakan mereka.

Harry meraih dinding dengan tangannya, berusaha untuk tidak berada di punggung Draco dan meninggalkan cakaran. " _It's close...ahnnnn.. akhhhnn..."_ Harry sampai lebih dulu, cairannya memenuhi tangan Draco. Draco butuh beberapa tusukan dalam lagi dan membuat Harry bergelinjang karena tubuhnya yang _oversensitive_ kini.

"Ugh! Harry...",Draco menenggelamkan erangannya di dada Harry.

Harry merasakan ketika panas dari cairan Draco membuncah di dalamnya. Merasakan bagian dari Draco mengalir di dalam dirinya. Ada kepuasan tersendiri yang membuat Harry berusaha untuk tetap menggerakan pinggulnya meskipun Draco sudah berhenti dan memastikan ia mengeringkan semua cairan yang Draco miliki malam ini.

Saat Harry akhirnya berhenti dan nafas Draco tak terengah-engah lagi. Harry bangkit dari posisinya dan merunduk, mulutnya tertuju pada kegagahan Draco yang melemas dan terlihat basah. Ia menciumnya kemudian menjilatinya.

"Harry?"Draco cukup terhenyak dengan aksi Harry kali ini dan meskipun tahu ia akan butuh beberapa saat untuk membuat kegagahannya kembali siap untuk 'digunakan'. Aksi Harry berhasil membuat panas kembali berkumpul di daerah erogenos Draco itu.

Harry berhenti sesaat untuk melihat hasil kerjanya, kegagahan Draco tak lagi basah oleh cairannya. Namun kini oleh saliva Harry.

Harry mendekat, Draco mulai memposisikan keduanya untuk saling mendekap. Mereka berbaring dan saling berhadapan. Harry memainkan rambut Draco yang nampak lepek sekarang."Aku menonton porno hampir setiap malam."ucap Harry tiba-tiba. Draco mengenyit pada pernyataan Harry.

"Kau tahu, semacam pelampiasan karena aku tidak bisa mendapatkanmu? Aku mulai memotong sebagian waktuku untuk membaca jurnal fisika untuk menonton porno, membuatku merasa bodoh.",Harry terkekeh. Draco merasa anatar ingin tertawa karena pembicaraan ini kedengaran seperti lelucon tapi dibaliknya ada pernyataan tidak langsung betapa Harry tersakiti selam Draco mengabaikannya.

"Aku selalu mencari dimana pemain yang menjadi _bottom_ nya berambut hitam dan _top_ nya berambut pirang."

" _Kinky_..."Draco berkomentar. Harry tertawa, lalu mencium Draco di kening.

"Aku rasa setelah melihat berbagai teknik dan sekarang aku memiliki kesempatan untuk mempraktikannya. Aku tidak akan melewatkannya. Jadi.. kau jangan pernah berfikir aku tidur dengan orang lain, oke? Aku hanya melakukan ini denganmu.",Harry tiba-tiba bereskpresi serius. " _I love you_."

Draco membawa bibir Harry mendekat dan menciumnya dalam. Hingga keduanya terengah, baru ia biarkan terlepas.

Draco menatap emerald Harry yang berekspektasi. Draco tahu harus segera menjawab pertanyaan Harry.

Tapi ketika menatap Harry ada perasaan lain yang menggorogotinya. Rasa bersalah.

 _Bibi Bellatrix yang membunuh Myrtle, kakakmu_.

Draco ingin mengatakan itu. Ada di ujung bibirnya. Mengancam keluar bersama tiga kata lain sebagai jawaban untuk pertanyaan Harry.

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan jika tidak bisa mengatakannya.."Harry tersenyum dan mulai bangkit. Senyumnya terasa palsu dan penuh kekecewaan. Draco merasa lebih bangsat lagi dari sebelumnya.

"Harry.."Draco mencoba, ia ingin bicara. Mengatakan semuanya. Namun ketika iris kelabunya bertumpuk hijau sendu, Draco hanya bisa mengucapkan satu kalimat," _I love you..._ "

Harry tersenyum mendengar balasan Draco. Kali ini tanpa sudut tumpul kekecewaan di bibirnya.

"Yeah..."Harry berujar tanpa pikir panjang. "Kau tidak akan menculikku sejauh ini jika kau tidak mencintaiku."

Draco tak langsung menjawab. Matanya sibuk mengikuti tubuh telanjang Harry yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Harry membuka lemari motel dan menemukan handuk pinjaman. Mengernyit skeptis melihat keadaan handuk yang sudah usang. "Aku bawa handuk." Ujar Draco. Harry berbinar matanya dan melempar handuk usang motel kembali ke lemari.

Draco ikut bangkit. "Masuk saja duluan... Akan ku simpan di _handle_ pintu jika sudah kutemukan di tumpukan bajuku."

Harry berkata 'ok' dengan cepat lalu dengan sedikit berjinjit dan kaki yang berjalan saling mengepit ia memasuki kamar mandi. Harry pasti menahan cairan Draco agara tidak berceceran dimana-mana. Entah kenapa bayangan Harry yang akan susah payah membersihkan bagian dalamnya membuat Draco merasa terangsang kembali. Ada sengatan kecil yang membuat kegagahannya kembali bersemangat.

Draco buru-buru bangkit dan meraih ranselnya. Mencari handuk sambil mengeluarkan kondom yang dibawanya. Ia membuat catatan di otaknya untuk tidak lupa menggunakan benda itu untuk sex selanjutnya.

Ketika Draco sibuk membuat catatan-catatan kegiatan yang harus ia lakukan besok pagi di otaknya, tangannya menemukan handuk dan membentur sesuatu yang lain.

 _Seperti kertas? Aku tidak menyimpan amplop uang disini kan?_

Draco buru-buru memeriksa bagian resleting lain dan menemukan amplop uang untuk bekal perjalanan mereka disana. Draco mengernyit, memilih untuk memberikan handuk kepada Harry terlebih dahulu.

Draco mendengar suara kucuran air yang cukup kencang, setidaknya motel kecil ini tidak punya masalah dengan air bersih. Draco mendengar Harry bersiul, melodi dari salah satu lagu yang _random_ mereka dengar ketika memasuki _cafe_ kecil sebelum memasuki motel ini. Draco sedikit tergoda untuk masuk sekarang dan membuat Harry menggunakan suaranya untuk hal lain yang lebih bergairah.

Tapi Draco cukup tahu diri kalau mereka butuh istirahat dan tidak mungkin bagi mereka berdua untuk bertahan di satu tempat terlalu lama.

Sejujurnya... _Apa yang dilakukan para pengejar yang disewa ibuku?_ Ya, tentu rencana Draco sangat rapi, sederhana tapi efektif untuk mengecoh para agen yang pasti dibayar ibunya untuk mnegejarnya. Ia tidak tidur semalaman menyiapkan rencana ini, menghubungi link-link 'teman-teman' jalanan Draco untuk mnegurus identitas dan persuratan yang Draco butuhkan untuk kabur dari negri ini, secara _online_ menghubungi _hacker_ kenalan Draco dan memintanya memindahkan isi rekening Draco (yang nominalnya terlalu besar untuk ukuran anak SMA, _well,_ tapi kita membicarakan Draco Malfoy lagipula, dia tidak pernah menjadi 'biasa'). Menghapal semua peta jalanan kota london dan rute menuju liverpool. Menyiapkan segala yang ia pikir butuhkan berada dalam satu ransel praktis.

 _Foila.._ Ia siap untuk melarikan diri. Draco mungkin akan jadi buronan tapi ia akan menjadi buronan yang punya _style_ , ok?

Jadi, ia berlari bersama Harry ke ujung jalan dari rumah sakit Harry dirawat, lalu menaiki mobil Blaise (permintaan lain Draco pada Blaise selama 2 hari ini, kapan-kapan ia akan membayarnya ketika sudah melepas status sebagai buronan orangtuanya), membawa Harry berkeliling dan menggunakan berbagai jalan tikus yang bisa ia temukan untuk mengecoh pengejarnya. Draco memarkirkan mobil itu di gang tempat ia menjanjikan untuk menggembalikannya pada Blaise (yah, itu jika Blaise bisa bersabar dan tidak lebih memilih menagih mobil baru daripada harus berputar-putar mencari mobilnya di antah berantah kota london), mereka menaiki bis, mengambil _passport_ palsu dan identitas palsu, melewati statiun kereta bawah tanah, menaiki taksi dan sampai di sebuah tempat penyewaan mobil di pinggir kota. Draco memilih SUV ini karena ini model paling laku di pasaran. Akan ada banyak mobil seperti ini di Inggris, membuat mereka lebih mudah melebur.

Tapi Draco tahu kemampuan para agent itu seharusnya lebih baik dari ini.

Draco duduk di pinggir ranjang dan kembali mengorek isi ranselnya. Sambil berfikir bahwa mungkin sebaiknya ibunya mencari tempat lain yang bisa memberikan jasa yang lebih baik. Para agen yang biasa bertugas membersihkan pekerjaan kotor itu mungkin sudah mulai kelelahan.

Atau mungkin mereka mulai sadar bahwa keluarga Malfoy terlalu pelit untuk dilayani dengan pelayanan penuh. Entahlah.

Draco mengingat-ingat bayaran terakhir yang ibunya berikan untuk pekerjaan 'membereskan' salah satu pemegang saham yang tidak sepaham dengan Lucius ayah Draco dalam menjalankan 'yayasan amal' mereka. Katika Draco mengingat nominalnya, ia merasakan amplop atau entahlah kertas? Draco merogohnya dan mengeluarkan benda itu.

Amplop cokelat besar yang dilipat dua dengan pembagian tidak seimbang. Seperti terburu-buru dimasukan ke dalam tas Draco.

Dan, _wait—_ Draco tidak mengenali amplop ini bagaimana bisa benda mencurigakan ini ada dalam tas Draco?

Ketika turun dari kamarnya, Draco tidak pernah meninggalkan tasnya terlalu jauh dari jangkauannya. Draco tidak penrah melepas tas itu.

Draco terburu-buru membuka isi amplop itu, mencurigai ada alat pelacak bentuk apapun, teknologi terbaru apapun bahkan yang masih ilegal bisa diakses oleh keluarga Malfoy. Draco tidak mau merasa bodoh dan menyusun rencana begitu matang namun tertangkap karena alat pelacak sederhana di tasnya yang tidak ia ketahui keberadaannya.

Draco merasakan adrenalinnya kembali terpicu.

Tapi ketika ia mengeluarkan semua isi amplop dengan kasar, tidak ada alat elektronik apapun di dalam sana.

Hanya... _foto?_

Foto yang diambil dengan fokus paling jelek sedunia dan sebuah potongan foto dari sebuah berita di koran usang.

Draco mengernyit. Sedetik kemudian, secepat kilat ia tahu foto apa ini.

 _Bibi Bellatrix?!_ Draco melihatnya, tidak terlalu jelas wajahnya namun dandanan itu. Bentuk badannya. Postur tubuhnya, cara wanita di foto-foto yang memasuki truk dengan terburu-buru itu.

 _Shit!_

Draco beralih pada potongan koran. Disana ada gambar truk tersangka, penabrakan dan di keterangan kecil di bawah foto ada nama korban kecelakaan tersebut: _Myrtle Potter._

 _Fuck!_

Lalu Draco melihat kertas itu, kertas kecil seukuran _post card_. Yang pertama kali Draco kenali adalah tanda tangan ibunya di ujung kanan bawah kartu.

Lalu Draco membaca pesan yang ditinggalkan ibunya. Hanya sepenggal kalimat.

 _Just in case you forget to tell him, Son..._

"Drac, kamar mandi kosong!", suara Harry keluar riang dan Draco terburu-buru berbalik. Harry pasti menangkap wajah kaget Draco dan langsung memperlihatkan wajah khawatir. Ia sudha kembali memakai celana jeansnya dengan kaus baru bergambar Einsten.

 _Harry!_ Pikiran Draco disaputi panik. Ia kembali terburu-buru berbalik dan memasukan kembali foto-foto itu ke dalam amplop. Tapi tangan Draco gemetar, wajahnya memanas dan Draco merasakan kulit lembab Harry yang berbau sabun murah motel mendekat.

"Drac?", ujar Harry perlahan dan hati-hati.

Salah satu foto terselip dari jemari Draco yang gemetar, jatuh tepat di depan kaki Harry. Draco melihatnya. Momen dimana semua impiannya akan dihancurkan. Bukan oleh teknologi apa-apa dan bukan oleh siapa-siapa.

Pewaris malfoy yang digdaya itu merasa kecil, merasa tak berdaya begitu melihat bahwa Harry kini sedang dengan seksama memperhatikan foto di tangannya. Salah satu foto bagian terakhir ketika Bibi Bellatrixnya sudah memasuki truk dan sekilas wajahnya tertangkap kamera.

Harry diam.

Draco tahu Harry mengenali truk itu. Nenek Harry sempat bercerita bagaimana Harry, ketika awal remaja ketika anak sebayanya sibuk berusaha mencari teman, ia terobsesi dengan bagaimana cara kakaknya meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu. Ia punya kliping lengkap dari semua koran yang bisa ia temukan dan memberitakan kecelakaan itu. Harry menghabiskan berjam-jam membaca koran-koran tua di perpustakaan kota yang ditumpuk sebagai arsip dan menemukan potongan-potongan berita tentang kematian kakaknya. Nenek Harry bercerita bahwa ia khawatir tentang Harry yang mengambil potongan itu tanpa seizin pihak perpustakaan.

Senyap, terasa absolut.

Dalam remang kamar motel tua.

Bobrok karena usia.

Harry melepaskan fokus emeraldnya dari sepotong foto itu, dan menatap Draco dengan luka.

"Harry...", Draco menggapainya. Harry tidak bergerak dengan kasar. Tapi ia menjauh selangkah.

Ia menatap Draco tepat di kelabunya. "Harry.." Draco bangkit dari posisi duduknya di lantai dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Harry.

Harry bergeming kali ini.

Draco tak berani melangkah lagi.

Mereka diam.

Ditelan keheningan.

Draco merasa sesak.

Nyaris tak bernafas.

"Ini..."Harry melambaikan pelan foto di tangannya. "Siapa?"

Draco mengigit bibirnya. Merasakan detak jantungnya melambat. Dan tikaman tajam dari emerlad Harry membuatnya berhenti bernafas pada satu kala.

Draco memalingkan pandangan dari wajah Harry. "Bellatrix Lestrange."Draco berujar lemah. Pewaris malfoy kita kehilangan segala keangkuhan di suaranya,"bibiku..." bisiknya lagi lebih lemah.

Draco melihat detik ketika kaca itu pecah. Tapi kemudian tak menyaksikan bagaimana kaca-kaca itu bertaburan dari mata Harry.

Harry melepaskan begitu saja foto itu, tubuhnya lunglai namun ia berjalan lemah menuju ranjang dimana tasnya berada. Tergelatak absurd di tengah ranjang. Ia menurunkan tasnya ke lantai. Menaiki ranjang dan menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya.

Draco tidak tahu ia harus bersyukur bahwa Harry tidak berteriak padanya atau tidak.

Draco merasakan _de javu_ , kembali kepada ketika ia pertama kali tidur satu ruangan dengan Harry. Memperhatikan punggung Harry yang menjadi lawan konfrontasinya, mendengarkan tangis tertahan.

Sesengukan yang teredam.

Harry belum berteriak. Harry belum mengatakan apapun pada Draco.

Draco menerima hukumannya.

Diam.

Keheningan yang menyiksa.

Draco menghabiskan malamnya, dengan mata terbuka. Memperhatikan pergerakan tubuh yang ingin disentuhnya.

Namun kini memunggunginya.

* * *

"Aku sudah mendapat laporan lokasi anak-anak kita."

"Dimana?"

"Menurut laporan", ada jeda. Seperti memeriksa pesan. "Beberapa kilometer sebelum liverpool, motel kecil bernama _Latrice_."

"Aku akan menjemput mereka."

"Kau bisa sampai sebelum fajar?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah, Kau urus anakmu, Aku mengirim Severus untuk mengurus Draco."

"Aku tidak butuh bantuannya."

"Aku tidak sedang menawarkan kerjasama." Jeda. "Aku hanya mengirimkan seseorang yang kupercaya untuk mengembalikan anak semata wayangku. Kalian tidak perlu saling mengobrol atau bahkan bertatap muka."

"Terserah. Aku akan menjemput Harry duluan. Setelah itu si Snivelus itu bisa datang menjemput anak kurang ajarmu."

"Jaga bicaramu, Mr. Potter. Draco mungkin bodoh. Tapi kau tetap harus memperhatikan dengan keluarga apa Kau berhadapan."

"Ya, aku tahu. Keluarga pembunuh dan penculik."

"Terserah katamu Mr. Potter." Jeda lagi. " Semoga berhasil." Nada sambungan terputus.

* * *

TBC

Maafkan lama ya... Maafkan adegan smut yang aneh di atas... Maafkan penutupnya yang absurd... Maafkan ini udah berapa bulan ga update... Maafkan kalau banyak typoo... maafkan saya jatuh cinta sama karakter Narcissa yang jadi master mind jahat begini...

Bungkuk-bungkuk...

Love you All... mudah-mudahan menghibur.. Kalau ada yang perlu diberi kritik dan saran monggo di review aja...

Thanks Guys...

Salam kecup basah

Erelra.


End file.
